Learning To Tough It Out
by Kramer3000
Summary: What would you do if you got no sleep?  What would happen if you got blamed and didn't know what you did? This is a story about Rogue and how the other X-Men don't understand her and the yongest recruit. This is my first FanFic. Let me know what ya think.
1. Sleepless

**Chapter 1: A Sleepless Night**

Rogue woke-up groggy and went to the window. She was tired but hadn't had much luck sleeping. She had finally fallen asleep at 1:00 and it was now just tuning 2:30. "Ugh, no Ah can't keep doin' DR Sessions at 6:00 am when Ah ain't getting' any sleep." She muttered. Jeans psych decided to jump in, _"Well maybe if you stopped absorbing people there wouldn't be so many of us to bug you. Did you ever think about that Rogue?" "Shut up Jean! Ah ain't stupid and Ah don't have to listen to ya, any of ya!" _she said to all the psyches as Scott and Bobby's psyches were about to agree with something Jean had said but were abruptly cut off by Rogue's comment to them all. _"Rude"_ Bobby's psyche muttered. _"Shut it Ice Boy and all of ya get out!" _

The psyches left her alone for the time being and Rogue went down to the kitchen to find it empty. She knew she had to be up in three hours and was most likely not going to sleep so she made some coffee, grabbed an apple, slice of toast and poured some orange juice. She drank part of her coffee, ate her toast.

At 5:00 Logan entered the kitchen only to find Rogues head on the table fast asleep. He shook his head. _Another rough night. This makes it the sixth one in a row. _He looked at what she was wearing. She was still in her pajamas. She had on a green tank top and black pajama pants. _Ok hair it is._ Logan was already dressed but realized even with his gloves there was no need to freak the poor kid out any more than needed at this hour in the morning by tapping her shoulder. He stroked her hair lightly and softly said "Stripes?" He got no answer. Logan sighed and tried again, "Rogue, wake up. The new recruits will be down here in forty-five minutes." He heard her mumble "five more minutes" and she was out like a light the way he had found her when he first walked in. Logan sighed, picked her up and carried her to bed.

When he put her down Rogue hit the bed a little harder than Logan had intended and her eyes fluttered open lightly. "Logan?" "Why, wha-" Logan cut her off and said, "Kid, get some sleep in here, we don't sleep on the kitchen table." He gave her a small smile and Rogue returned it the best she could being as tired as she was. Right before she dosed off Logan said, "Stripes, no DR Sessions until you get some rest." Rogue sighed, gave a weary smile and fell into the deepest sleep she had had in almost two weeks.


	2. An Early Saturday

**Chapter 2: An Early Saturday**

As Logan had predicted the new recruits started to shuffle in at 5:45 for breakfast rubbing their tired eyes. "This is a cruel and unusual punishment" Jubilee muttered as she entered the kitchen and found a seat next to Amara. Sam and Amara nodded but Jamie just shrugged and begun to eat his breakfast cereal and drink his orange juice. Everyone looked at him as though he was from another planet where 5:45 am was a normal wake-up time. "Well…" Sam said as he looked at the youngest X-Man.

Jamie was a smart boy and had an answer for the other kids. "Well we get first dibs on food and drinks while the senior X-Men are doing their streteses and then their Danger Room Session. When they are done they will be hungry but have to take what's left. As for our practice we go after them so we don't have to run into them in here. (Jamie gestured around the kitchen) Then all of you who took the, sixth joy ride or something like that have to clean the cars as I get to go watch my Saturday morning cartoons!" He smiled the others not impressed that such a little kid could be so smart and smug.

"Why you little…"

"That's enough." The kids were cut off as the professor and Storm entered the kitchen, neither one of them looked happy about being up so early on a Saturday either. Ororo spoke to the children, "The three of you should think about what Jamie said. You would not have to clean the cars if you stopped taking these 'joy rides' at night"

Jamie looked over to Storm. "Storm?"

"Yes child?"

"Isn't getting up at 5:45 or even 6:45 good practice for when we a senior X-Men? Jean, Kitty, Kurt and all the others do it already. Then they go to the Danger Room, practice, change, eat and then go to school. I don't know why it is at 6:00 today and not later, but I do know that is what all the seniors do." Jamie stated these facts as if he were a senior himself, perhaps a mini Scott or Kurt.

The professor and Storm just smiled. "Indeed it is Jamie," the professor said. The others just glared at him. Jamie excused himself creating six other Jamie's and dashed off in different directions as Jubilee, Amara and Sam each chased a Jamie.

Ororo looked at Charles. How does he know so much Charles? He is only ten, does little training and has hardly, well actually never been on a mission." Said Storm.

Charles smiled, "Yes, all very true, he doesn't train a lot with his group or has never been on a true mission." Ororo gave Charles a questioning look. Charles continued. "Jamie spends time with Rogue and Rogue is a senior. Rogue doesn't spend all her extra training time alone. I have seen her work with him. She is very good and I have no doubt that one day she will make a fine leader." He smiled and Storm smiled back and gave her head a nod.


	3. Danger Room

**Chapter 3: The Danger Room**

Down in the Danger Room Jean, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Bobby and Gambit were finishing their stretches when Logan walked in. "Ok, I know you are all wondering the same question, where is Rogue? Well she is not feeling so hot right now so she ain't here, end of story. Now today is simple, tag, no powers."

There were some groans and Jean muttered something under her breath. "What was that Red?" Logan asked.

"Nothing/" Jean replied. Logan stared her down. "Fine, I just wanted to know why we can't use our powers and why we are playing a child's game."

Logan grunted. "First of all with all the junk the FOH are making along with private scientists you might not always have use of your powers. Secondly some of your team mates' powers don't help them in a battle. Both this team and the new recruits."

They looked around at one another and eventually Scott said, "Who?"

Logan let out a small growl and said, "Rogue and Jamie."

The group looked blank as if they had no idea what he was talking about. He sighed and said, "After the game you will either understand, or I will explain it. If I have to explain it, it will tell me how little you know of your team. Now rules for the game. If you are tagged you are out, if you use your powers you are out. Do you understand?" The team nodded and Logan said, "Ok, the last man or woman standing is the winner. Ready?" The team nodded again and entered the Danger Room. Logan pushed a few buttons in the control room and the space became New York City. There were tall buildings, alleyways, creepy shadows cast by lamp posts, dumpsters and horns honking.

Bobby looked around and hid against the side of a building. He glanced once more. "Cake" he said. Bobby headed towards two tall buildings deciding to cut through an alley. SPLAT! Bobby left the room muttering how unfair it was that he was out and wasn't allowed to ice up.

"Oh man, Bobby's been hit and we've only been in here thirty seconds! Watch your backs people!" Scott was calling out to his team wherever they were in the simulation.

Kurt saw a drone and leapt to a lamp post, did some swinging with his tail, hopped off the sides of buildings and then panicked when he saw two drones in front of him. He ported.

"Elf, you're out!" Logan called. Kurt left the room heading to the control room where Logan and Bobby were.

"Man!" was all Kurt managed to say

Bobby looked at him. "Well at least you lasted two minutes," Bobby grumbled.

Next out were Kitty and Scott. Kitty had been surprised when all three drones targeted her and she accidently phased though a building. Scott on the other hand fired at one of the drones. The two headed to the control room leaving gambit and Jean.

"Scott you are like so stupid! You could still like be in the game but you had to fire and play like Mr. Macho Leader!" Kitty was mad.

"Oh, sorry. I guess a simple thank you isn't something you do." Scott was hurt but Kitty was worse.

"Scott there is like a total difference! I freaked and phased by accident out of surprise, not like on purpose. You forgot the no powers rule for this game. You threw yourself out!"

Logan was enjoying this little cat fight. '_About time someone put shades in his place_' he thought.

Next out was Gambit. He was trying to use all his thieving skills. He was hiding, ducking, using his ears to listen for the smallest sound of the drone and as he went to jump a dumpster with his bow staff he was hit. SPLAT! Four minutes and twenty seconds. He headed up to the control room muttering "Why Remy not 'ear da drone? Why Remy only las' four an' half minutes? No' even! Four minutes twenty secon's! Remy better den dat!"

That left Jean all by herself. _'I won.'_ She looked around but the simulation was still in play. She sprinted behind a building avoiding a drone. Then she stepped out to look up at Logan. She started calling to him. "Logan, I am the only…" SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

Scott turned on Logan. "What was that for? She won didn't she?"

Jean headed to the control room not pleased at all. '_Control your emotions girl, though I am quite angry. What's he playing at?'_ Jean entered. Logan, I was the last one standing. The simulation should have ended. What was that all about?"

Logan just gave a small smile and growl. "Method of surprise Red. You all can't think that you have won a battle and not expect to have any surprises. Think about the brotherhood. You beat them black and blue and thought you won. Then who showed up, oh right, MAGNETO! Or how about at the mall when you all had to retreat when Wanda first showed up? Always expect the unexpected."

They all scowled and then Jean asked, "So why don't Rogue and Jamie's powers help them in battle?" Logan stared at her and then looked around the group to see if any of them had any ideas. Kitty started to say something and then stopped.

"Speak up Half-Pint," Logan ordered.

Everyone in the group looked at Kitty and she blushed a bit. She hoped she had this right or Mr. Logan might have her head. "Well ok, like Bobby can like freeze stuff and then it can shatter right, Scott can shoot things down with optic beams, Gambit can like totally make things explode with like energy, Kurt can port out of any bad situation, and Jean can like move things with her mind." Kitty looked at Logan. He nodded and asked her to continue. "Ok, I can like walk through things, Rogue can't like do any of that. She lives on gymnastic movements and DR skills"

They all looked at her trying to take this all in. Then Jean said, "She could if she drained one of us." Scott nodded and the others just scowled at the two of them.

"Ya, because that is like her main focus in battle! Let me see what team member I am going to drain so I can lay them out making our team smaller and weaker! Humph!"

Logan looked at the group again and said, "Half-Pint is 100% correct. Red and Shades as leaders you should know your team better. The Half-Pint had to tell you all about each and every one of you and your gifts. Also because three of you used your powers and Half-Pint I saw yours was an accident, you will all be running this simulation again at 7:00 tonight and I don't want to hear any groans. This should have been a simple task. Instead you only lasted five minutes."

Just then Rogue walked in. "This is all your fault!" Bobby yelled at Rogue slamming into her arm hard and bumping into Jamie creating three more Jamie's. Rogue rubbed her arm looking around the group of angry faces except for a sympathetic Kitty.

"SIT DOWN!" Logan growled.

Rogue met Kitty's eyes asking _'What did I miss?' _Kitty mouthed back _'No powers'_ Rogue looked around again both worried and angry.

Logan turned to Rogue, "Kid."

"Yes Logan."

"Stripes we just played tag without powers. Two failed by using them and one used it due to surprise so I blame it on mini loss of control. The last person standing made it to five minutes. Think ya can beat that?"

Rogue looked at the group. This was not how she had anticipated working out today but whatever. She looked down at Jamie. He smiled back with pleading eyes. "Ok, we'll do our best," she said.

Logan looked down at the youngest X-Man and raised his eyebrows and looked at Rogue. Rogue shrugged and gave a little smile. Logan nodded and the two headed to the Danger Room stepping inside.

"Ok armatures, let's see how long these two last, and my bet is longer than Ice Boy and Shades.

The room once again turned into NYC and Jamie and Rogue dashed past buildings sweeping their eyes up, left and right. Rogue rounded a corner and hid beside a building when she saw a drone and made a dash for another building weaving in and out of clubs, alleys and jumping off trucks.

Jamie had spotted two drones and rounded the corner to face the third. He quickly ducked down in front of the dumpster as the drone started to fire. When it stopped he ran around the corner smack into Rogue. All three drones were facing them. Rogue rolled out of the way fast as lightning but Jamie knew he was done for knowing rolling wasn't going to help him with drones on both sides of him as the middle one shot at him. His backwards moves weren't as good as Rogues, though she was teaching him. Jamie had played this game with Rogue before and the other new recruits, just not in NYC.

Jamie left after being hit lasting four and a half minutes. He headed up to the control room so he could watch Rogue. Rogue was still going at seven minutes. She had made a jump from a truck to the bridge and mid jump was hit by a drone just like Gambit.

Rogue entered the control room with everyone staring at her. "Good job Stripes." She nodded.

Then she looked at Jamie. He had a half smile on. She walked over to him. "What's wrong Jamie?" she asked.

"It's my fault I didn't last longer. If I'd used my eyes I wouldn't have run into you Rouge."

Logan cut in, "Kid, you lasted longer than Gumbo by ten seconds and that is really saying something. Rogue, you went down almost the same way as Gumbo." Logan looked at Rogue for an answer. He knew she would give him the answer he wanted to hear.

"So Ah can't alway's relih on jumpin' than." She smiled.

"Bingo Stripes. Good to know some of us learned some things today." He smiled at Kitty, Jamie and Rogue. "We are running the simulation again at 7:00 tonight and for fun if Jamie wants to join us, he can."

Scott and Jean looked shocked, Kitty and Kurt smiled and then

Bobby piped up, "But he's only a kid! He isn't even an X-Man yet!"

Logan turned and growled. "You're a fine one to talk bub. You lasted thirty seconds! This kid beat ya by four whole minutes!

Rogue and Jamie looked at Bobby and then broke out laughing. "Thirty seconds!" they said in unison.

As they walked away Rogue called over her shoulder, "We'll see ya'll at seven than!"


	4. A Worried Rat

**Chapter 4: A Worried Rat**

Remy went looking for Rogue. He came to her room and knocked on her door. "Cherie, are ya dere?" Rogue sighed. She had been pestered by Jean, Scott and Bobby all afternoon and just wanted to be left alone. Kurt and Kitty had been good though leaving her alone after the DR Session. They could see through the laughter she and Jamie had shared that Rogue wasn't quite herself and knew that bugging her was not going to help any of them. In fact it may result in them being headless. They guessed she probably wanted down time before dinner and the 7:00 DR Session. Remy however was not one to give up, especially when it came to Rogue. He knocked again, "Cherie, 'r' ya dere?"

"No." Rogue called back making Remy smirk.

He opened the door and entered her room. "Remy tinks ya are 'ere cherie when 'e 'ears ya belle voice like dat."

Rogue glared at him. She was half sitting half lying down on her bed. "Remy, Ah've got a headache. Ah jus' wan' it to go away an ya ain't helpin' any by enterin' mah room. So scram Swamp Rat."

Remy ignored her as usual smirking and sat down next to her on her bed. He placed his gloved hands on her shoulders and she tensed up. "Relax cherie, ya jus' too tense."

Rogue jumped off the bed to face him. "No, no, no! The las' time ya said those words Ah woke up tied up on train! Out now Swamp Rat!"

Remy's smirk widened and he let out a laugh. "Dere be non point in moi knockin' ya out o' kidnappin' ya now cherie. Remy can jus' feel de stress an' de tension rollin' right off o' ya. It feels like Ah bein' hit by a freight train.

Rogue looked at the floor. "Oh," was all she managed to say. Remy patted the bed and she sat back down beside him and tried to relax letting him rub her shoulders as she tried to calm down and breathe naturally. '_As if that is possible with him around'. _She thought.

"_Ya know he likes ya, right?" _Her own subconsuss kicked in and she trued to push it aside. _"Shut up." _She told herself. Then her wall broke down and all the psyches wanted there opinions voiced. This did not help Rogue relax at all.

"_Like come on Rogue! He like loves you!" _Kitty's psyche said

"_No use trying to hide it Rogue. Everyone can see it" _Jean added.

"_Ja Rogue. I vish it vasn't him, but he makes you happy. Vhy can't you see that?" _Kurt added his opinion.

Then all the psyches from the institute (except for Logan's) started chanting, _"Everyone can see it. Everyone. Everyone, Everyone!"_

Rogue clutched her head and started to yell, "SHUT UP, just SHUT UP, just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Remy was worried. "Cherie?" She didn't answer. She just clutched her head and shook it back and forth tears stating to roll down her cheeks. Remy could feel the pain rolling off her. He turned so he was face to face with her. "Rogue, de walls, put up de walls Cherie." She opened her eyes and looked at him. She blinked a few times and he said it again. "Rogue, put up dem walls Cherie." She took in a deep breath and re-composed the walls that contained the psyches.

She sighed and looked at Remy. "Thanks Remy, Ah was loosin' it, wasn't Ah?" He shrugged but had a concerned look on his face. There was no hiding what he was thinking. Before he had time to say anything Rogue spoke. "No Remy, Ah'm not goin' ta see the professor. Look Ah know you're worried and all, but Ah'll be fine, Ah promise." She put on a fake smile and looked at Remy in the eyes. He could tell she was lying but he also knew not to force her to see the proffessor. That would only push her away. She looked at the clock on her side table. "Well it's almos' dinner thime so we best be getting down there before all the good stuff is gone and Kurt eats the extras. Kitty's been told not ta make meh plates every night."

Remy still looked worried but turned it into a smirk. "O' course mah lil' River Rat," and dashed out of her room down the hall as fast as he could.

She chased him down the hall yelling, "Ah ain't no River Rat ya Swamp Rat! Come back here!" Anyone who was in the hall on their way down to dinner slammed themselves against the wall as they heard Rogue yelling and Gambit's feet hitting the floor as the two ran down the hall thundering down the stairs. He was certainly not using his thieving skills for he was way too loud. Of course it was a whole other story when it came to Rogue.


	5. Dinner Disaster

**Chapter 5: Dinner Disaster**

"Get back here Swamp Rat! Where are ya!" Rogue rounded the corner after jumping off the last three stairs. Rogue popped her head in the Rec. Room but didn't see him. She muttered under her breath, "Stupid Cajun playin' a stupid game tryin' to bug me…" She walked past Jean who gave her an odd look. _'Well that wasn't odd or anything' _thought Jean.

She then poked her head into the Dining Hall. Remy wasn't there but Kurt was already at the table a long with Sam, Jubilee and Bobby. She started to speak to Kurt when someone tugged on her arm. She looked down to see Jamie. Rogues hard face became a little softer. "What, Ah mean ya Jamie, what do ya need?"

Jamie just smiled and beckoned her to lean down so he could whisper in her ear. All the others at the table snickered but Rogue started to smile. This confused the group at the table and Sam shrugged.

"Vat did he say Rogue?" Kurt was curious but Rogue only shook her head giving Jamie a high five. Rogue then left the dinning Hall into the main lobby.

"Well that wasn't weird or anything," Said Jubilee.

Jean walked in with a bowl of potatoes. "What wasn't weird? Is Rogue talking to herself still? I passed her in the hall and thought the same thing.

"No Jamie whispered something in her ear and she went from angry grouch to all sly and sneaky," said Sam. "It was actually kind of freaky."

Kitty entered the Dinning Hall next with a basket of rolls. Everyone that was there looked at them. Kitty sighed, "No I did not like make them. You are all like safe from Kitty's Killer Cooking." She then walked out and everyone sighed. Kitty returned with a bowl of carrots and then said, "You know you could like help us out or something." She then diapered back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Jamie had created twelve copies of himself and had entered into many rooms. One copy went back to the Rec. Room and flipped on the television to watch cartoons, one went back to his bedroom, one sat in the library, one played outside, and the others were strewn throughout the mansions halls and spare rooms. Jamie himself wore a whistle and Rogue sat in the library with a clone. She was pretending to read him 'The Stinky Cheese Man' when they heard a high pitched whistle. They jumped up and ran towards it.

No one else in the mansion was expecting this and so Scott dropped the pasta, Sam fell off his stool, Logan let out a yell due to the high pitch, Ororo dropped the salad but it was caught by Jean and placed gently on the table by her gift. Amara ran into the kitchen to see what was happening only to slip on some pasta and crash into Scott why wound up throwing the meatballs in the air. Storm caught them in a gust of wind landing them back in the bowl and carried them out to the table. Jubilee threw her hands over her ears; Kitty let out a yelp of surprise almost as high a pitch as the whistle itself. Kurt and Bobby called out, "Ahh, make it stop! Make it stop!" The professor wheeled by the kitchen to see the chaos and used his ability so that Jean and Scott didn't get hit by the boiling sauces that started to fall as the meatballs were flying. The whistle ceased and everyone froze once they knew things were secure in the kitchen. Then they groaned as they listened to the noise coming down the hall.

"Ow, Cherie please! Ow, Rogue dat really hurts!" Gambit looked at Jamie who was buckled over laughing. "Petite 'elp, ow, please 'elp, ow! Remy need 'elp." Jamie shook his head as Rogue continued her attack.

"That's fer callin' meh a River Rat," Rogue smacked Remy with a pillow. "This is fer making meh run 'round the house ta find ya, (_smack smack smack),_ this is fer upsettin' Logan in the DR (_smack smack),_ an' this is because you're, well you're you!"_ smack smack smack_!

"Oh well, ow, Gambit can't, ROGUE! Remy can't 'elp be 'imself. Rogue, Cherie Remy surrender! Ow, please Rogue I said Remy surrender!"

Rogue was straddling Remy pinning him in place as she wacked him with one of the Rec. Room pillows. She stopped for a second, looked at him and said, "Ah heard ya the firs' time Swamp Rat. Now take that!" She gave a good strong swing, _wack_! The pillow hit Remy for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past 2 minutes.

"Dats it, Gambit done wit' dis!" Remy grabbed Rogue's arms above both their heads pinning her to the floor then he rolled over so she was now the one on the wooden floor. Rogue squirmed but couldn't get loose. As she squirmed she attempted to wack the back of Remy's head with very little luck. "Remy tinks it time he have da, ow!" Remy looked up to find Jamie with another pillow. "Petite dis ain't ya war, go 'elp, mon dieu! Petite, Gambit not happy!"

"Free my Rogue!" Jamie yelled. He was attacking Remy on the back of the head and back, _whack, whack, whack!_

"Non," Remy replied.

By this time everyone was gathered on either side of the hall. They had watched Rogue beat Remy silly with the pillow. Jean was slightly shocked but amused non -the -less. Kitty was trying to contain her laughter, Amara and Jubilee looked as though they wanted to join in, but knew better to cross paths with Rogue or better yet Rogue and Remy combined. Kurt and Bobby looked as though their eyes were bugging out of their heads and Scott was mad and stood there with his arms crossed. As for the adults there were mixed expressions and emotions. Logan couldn't decide if he wanted to tell them how they had almost ruined dinner or if he should be cheering on his Stripes, Charles was amused and smirked a little and storm as shocked as she was finally became the voice or reason. "Jamie, stop hitting Gambit, Gambit get off of Rogue, and Rogue get up off the floor."

None of them had heard the crowd approach and looked at Storm as she spoke. It took all three of them a second to process what she had said and then the whacking stopped and Jamie stepped away from Remy. Remy then looked at Rogue. "Ya heard her Swamp Rat, get off a meh." Remy got off pouting and Rouge responded with, "What, ya wan' meh to keep beatin' ya?" Remy backed away from Rouge as she still had hold of the pillow.

The professor spoke next, "Rogue, please put the pillows back in the Rec. Room and then can you and Remy join me in the kitchen." She nodded returning the pillows to their rightful spots and entered the kitchen with Remy and the other adults.

Once in the kitchen Rogue took one look around and said, "What the hell happened in here?" There was pasta on the floor and walls, sauce stains all over the stove, the stray meatballs under the counter that Storm hadn't caught in time and a very angry Scott.

"What happened? You want to know what happened!" Now Rogue wasn't so sure she wanted to know any more. She looked at Storm who only gave her the _'Everything will be fine, he is just upset right now'_ look. She then looked to Logan who had the _'Stripes, ya messed up, but because it was amusing I'll tell ya later' _look on.

Rogue gulped and looked at Remy who was looking around seeing that the salad had actually been tossed and that they weren't having lasauna as it was upside down on the floor. "Scott, wha' did we do?" Scott's veins were boiling. When he didn't say anything Rogue kept on going. "Looks lhike ya'll had a food fight in here. Ah know ya can't cook Scott but that's no reason to be throwin' all the food around." That did it; all the adults broke out into laughter.

"How can you all laugh at this? It's because of Rogue and Jamie's prank that we don't have a proper dinner!" Scott turned on Rogue, "Thanks to Jamie's high pitched whistle everyone was startled and we all started dropping things, and some of those things were hot. Do you always just think about yourself or is there a hidden gene embedded in you that is the 'only me' gene and you are incapable of thinking of others?"

Before anyone could do anything about it Rogue blew up at Scott. "Scott I don't have to take this crap from you! It's not my fault that you're a kluts and dropped the dinner! We live in a house full o' mutants where there are weird sounds all the thime for god sakes! Sam crashin' inta a wall wouldn't make ya blink an' eye. Jubilee setting somein' 'lectrinic into sparks is normal! Hell toxic smoke from Kurt and a phased head through the wall with no body is a common thing too, and yet when a kid has a regular toy whistle and blows it all hell breaks loose! You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"STRIPES, language!"

Rogue faced him briefly, "Logan, Ah a'int in the mood!" She then whipped around to Scott, "Summers Ah don't care what any of 'em think o' me right now, ya had it coming the moment ya said I only think 'bout mahself. If that were the case Jamie wouldn't be as good as he is in the Danger Room, Kitty wouldn't 'ave her license, yes that's right, Ah risked mah neck so she could earn it back again 'cause you and Jean wouldn't take her so put that shocked face away. Ah lent Amara and Jubilee mah CD player knowin' very well that it could go up in smoke, and it did but Ah did it anyways 'cause Ah knew theirs was broke. Tell me Scott, do Ah only think about mahself?" Scott looked at her dumbfounded. Jean had a similar look on her face. Rogue looked at Jean, "So ya thought the same as Scott than? Sorry ta disappoint ya with my good deeds by thinkin' of others."

Rogue turned for the door and then turned back "Ah guess ya'll are still hungry huh?" There were some raised eyebrows, pursed lips and a small nod from various spots in the room. Rogue sighed, "Ah guess we could get some pizza. Ah'll be back."

Rogue turned to go her head facing the floor. "Rogue, I..." Scott started. She stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry Rogue; it was just dinner I don't know what made me blow up like that. I'll go get the pizza."

Rogue shrugged, "All right than. I'll tell the others that we'll be eatin' a bit later."

Scott and Rogue parted Scott and Jean headed to the garage to go the Papa's Pizza and Rogue and Remy to the dinning hall to announce that they were sorry about dinner but it was on its way.


	6. Danger Room An Hour Late

**Chapter 6: The Danger Room An Hour Late**

By the time everyone had finished eating their diner it was 8:00. Logan wasn't happy and the students were a little worried. Their DR Session was supposed to of happened an hour ago. Bobby kept sending angry glares at Jamie, Rogue and Remy. He knew Logan was going to work them extra hard now being an hour late. Hell the kids all knew two minutes was bad enough, but a whole hour. They all wished they could blame it on Scott's bad cooking and clumsy hands, but they all knew there was plenty of blame to go around.

They quickly cleared their plates and ran down the hall to the elevator to suit up for their game of Tag. Jamie came a long and everyone looked at him. Rogue bent down to talk to him, "Ya know Jamie, ya don't have ta come if ya don' wanna. Logan isn't too happy an' he ain't gonna go easy on us. Ah have no idea what level he's got in mind tonight."

Jamie shook his head, "No Rogue. I said I wanted to come and besides, it's mostly my fault that dinner was ruined and late." He smiled putting on a brave face. Rogue returned it and nodded.

"Ok runts, lets get started. Tonight we are playing the same game as this morning, tag with no powers." Logan looked around and spotted Jamie. "Kid I think you should sit this one out. I don't plan on this one being easy."

Jamie looked at Logan and shook his head. "No Mr. Logan. I already talked to Rogue. I am mostly at fault for diner being so late and I already said I would come to night for practice. Besides Mr. Logan, this will test my skill level." He gave Logan a weak smile and then turned it into s stern face. _'As stern as a ten year old can make his face.'_

Logan sighed. "Kid don't beat yourself up about dinner. This ain't gonna be easy and I don't want ya hurt."

"I'm going," Jamie stated.

Logan looked at Rogue for a little back-up. She shrugged and said, "Let's see how long he lasts. Worst thing to happen is that he gets tagged before us."

Logan knew he was defeated. If his Stripes agreed with the kid and gave a good logical explanation why he should be allowed to partake in the simulation, and she had, he decided to claim defeat. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when ya get tagged out or hit something hard. I've already warned ya more than once that this is not going to be as easy as the one ya did with Rogue this morning."

Jamie nodded and the seven senior X-Men and Jamie entered the danger Room. Logan hit some buttons in the control room and the room turned into the desert. Pyramids, Sand, and The Sphinx were all they saw on the surface. Rogue groaned. "Egypt, really Logan! Ah hate Egypt!"

Jamie and Rogue kept their eyes up and hid behind the sphinx. Jamie looked at Rogue. "Rogue, we aren't going to be attacked from above are we?"

Rogue didn't know. This was her first time in this simulation. She shrugged. "Ah don' know Jamie," she answered honestly.

Scott and Bobby looked at one another. "Scott we are live targets. We have nothing to hide behind or in."

Scott looked around and then blasted a pyramid. "Now we have somewhere to hide." Just then one of the drones' apeard out of the pyramid.

"Like way to go Scott. Now it is like open season," Kitty yelled.

The drone targeted Gambit but he skillfully dodged it and landed behind the pyramid that had not been blown open by Scotts' optic beams.

Then it turned to fire at Kurt who muttered, "Oh please let me remember my circus moves." He flipped, ran in a circle, ran on all fours, flipped into the air behind the drone and landed by Rogue and Jamie. They had been there for two minutes before Kurt's arrival.

So far there was only one drone. _'This is too easy, way too easy'_ Rogue thought. Just then the sphinx opened up to reveal a staircase. "Run!" Rogue yelled. Two more drones emerged from the sphinx.

Jean saw them scatter and watched as Bobby was hit. _'That boy never learns'_ she thought.

One drone was chasing Rogue, the second one was after Kitty and the third was after Scott. The first one fired and Rogue dodged right and ran as fast as she could until she came to the busted pyramid and rounded the corner of it. She looked up to see the drone retreating to locate another target.

Kitty was running so fast that she was causing sand to fly up in her face. She slipped on something and fell. _SPLAT! _She was hit.

Scott looked at Kitty and announced, "People don't trip over any snakes!"

Rogue, Jean, Kurt, Gambit and Jamie all yelled out, "Snakes!"

A drone target Scott from behind and Jean mentally threw Scott away from it without thinking. "Crap! Stupid no powers rule." She left the room.

"Rogue, there is nowhere to hide!" Jamie called to her.

"Ah know sugah. Just keep on doin' all of them fancy tricks we been workin' on, 'k?"

Gambit saw two drones approching and grabbed Rogue why grabbed Jamie. They started to run and then split up. The drones fired but only hit the sphinx and pyramid. Jamie circled round and dashed down the stairs of the sphinx.

"Vat iz he doing?" Kurt called from the other side of the desert.

"Ah don't know, but I'm taking these stairs," Rogue said as she pushed the symbol on the pyramid to gain entry and ran down the emerging staircase. Kurt wanted cover so he ran as fast as he could before all three drones targeted him. He dashed left, then right, flipped and, _SPLAT! _Kurt left somewhat satisfied. He had made it to five minutes and hadn't ported.

"Not too shabby Elf," Logan said. Kurt grinned and watched the rest of the team run, dodge, flip and take various forms of shelter.

Gambit looked at Scott. One drone was weaving between them as the other two drones had targeted the sphinx and the whole pyramid where Jamie and Rogue had taken shelter. Gambit did two back flips, a right side flip and ran towards Scott. If he could only get the attention of the one drone, then one of them could try to get the other drones away from the entrance of the Sphinx and the pyramid.

Rogue wove her way through the pyramid. She knew there was another exit; she just had to find it. _'Gawd, I shoulda paid more attention to Mr. McCoy when we were fighting Apocalypse. Ah don't know the out symbol.'_ She scolded herself.

Jamie looked at all the symbols as he traveled underground. Being stuck at home having to help Mr. McCoy was paying off. He recognized some of the symbols and found the back door. He listened and heard "Scott! Mon dieu!"

Scott had been hit as he had his back to the drone that had been chasing Gambit. He had been trying to get the drone where Jamie was to move and had stopped paying attention to his full surroundings. He left feeling a little stupid. _'What kind of leader stops paying attention?'_ was his thought.

Jamie took this opportunity to exit the sphinx and ran to the pyramid where Rogue was attempting to find the back door. He called to her but dashed back to the sphinx as two of the drones spotted him. He grabbed a snake and chucked it at one of the drones causing it to follow the flying snake.

He then dashed back over to the now clear area against the pyramid. "Rogue!" he called.

Rogue felt a little stupid but called back, "Jamie, Ah can't find the way out. Can Ah make it out the front?"

Jamie glanced towards the other end. There was no way she could find her way back to the front, exit and not get hit. "No. Rogue, look for a symbol of a sun. It is a circle with triangles around it."

Rogue looked and found it. "Ah see it. Ah'm..."

"No, wait!" Jamie called back. He glanced around, the area was still clear. "Rogue, turn it to the left to nine o'clock, then turn it right to three o'clock, and then left to twelve o'clock, then push!"

Rogue did as Jamie said. _'Man ah'm Ah glad he paid attention. Ah would a been trapped down here.' _

She exited to see all three drones target her and Jamie. Jamie threw some sand and they spun in circles firing in all directions and they both got hit. Rogue glared at him. Jamie looked sheepish. "It worked with the snake," he told her.

She looked at him questions in her face as they left the room. Jamie explained, "I picked up a snake and threw it and a drone chased it giving me time to get to you," he explained.

Rogue shot back a little harder than she intended, "That was one, Ah repeat one object, not a handful o' sand!"

Jamie blushed as they entered the control room.

"Ten and a half minutes. That's impressive you two. Interesting improvising with the snake kido, but I don't recommend it with the sand. Oh, and Dr. McCoy would be proud of ya both knowing your Egyptian symbols."

They smiled and Rogue told Logan that it was Jamie who knew the symbol and method on how to get her out. Jamie then apologized to Rogue again for the sand.

Gambit was flying left and right, weaving in and out between the sphinx and pyramids. Ducking, jumping and taking up Jamie's idea of throwing a snake. He leaned against the broken pyramid to catch his breath when he finally was caught, one drone on each side of the pyramid. _SPLAT!_ Gambit left and the room returned to normal. _'Hmm, wonder why I din' see dat comin?'_ He entered to control room.

"Twelve minutes Gumbo, pretty good. Nice weaving, but I don't recommend resting on an object with three sides when there are three drones. You practically gave yourself up."

Logan continued to hand out advice and criticism. "Red, you used your powers. This morning you didn't. What happened?"

"Well Scott was going to get hit and wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. Logan before you say anything else I want to know something. Isn't hiding in the Sphinx and Pyramid cheating? Scott and Gambit were out fighting while Rogue and Jamie hid."

Logan shook his head. "Listen Red, first of all the drones came out of those two places. For all Stripes and Jamie knew they could of followed them down there. Second it provided your other team mates with some cover by only having to deal with one drone. If anything they should be thankful. Does that make any sense?"

Jean looked around at her team. Scott had a small smile on his face while Remy was practically beaming. She sighed. "I guess so." She looked at Jamie and Rogue. "How did you know it would work?"

They looked at her and Jamie said, "We didn't. I just needed to catch my breath." Rogue nodded in agreement.

Jean looked shocked but didn't say anything. Rogue and Jamie were thankful for that. Rogue didn't want to have to deal with Jean's attitude. As long as Scott was happy, Jean would keep her cool. _'At least until we get ta the girls hall. Then Ah'm toast unless…' _

"Hey Kitty, Ah, um, need ya help when we get upstairs."

Kitty looked at her and saw Rogues eyes. She was giving her the _'Please, Ah need some excuse to keep Jean away'_ "Oh sure Rogue, I'll like be right there."

"Thanks Kit."

They all parted their separate ways. Jamie went to bed, Kurt and Bobby changed into their PJ's and went to watch TV in the Rec. Room, and Gambit went somewhere. Rogue figured he'd pop up either in the kitchen or at her window. Scott headed to the kitchen and then upstairs to his room, Logan headed to the garage and Kitty went to shower and change. Rogue started to head to her room when Jean caught her.

"I know what you're thinking..."

"Well that's a shocker! You're a telepath Jean! Oh, and Ah don't recall givin' ya permission to go inta mah head!" Rogue fumed. She had been trying to avoid Jean and now here she was, face to face with her.

"Rogue, I'm not in your mind. It was a figure of speech. Listen, I know that I have no reason to be angry at you. I just thought it was unfair that you and Jamie took cover underground as others were fighting." Rogue glared at her. "Listen Rogue, I guess that I was well maybe jealous." Rogue was shocked. _Did Jean jus' say she was jealous of me?' _"You not only have great skills and instincts, but you are using them to train the youngest member of this household. That's more than Scott or I have done. Keep it up; you probably will make a better leader than us one day."

Jean left Rogue standing in the hallway in shock. Kitty who had been snooping around the corner came over to the shocked girl. "Rogue? Rogue are you like there?" When she got no answer Kitty took her friends arm and led her to her room.


	7. In Shock

**Chapter 7: In Shock**

Rogue sat on her bed Jean's words running through her head; _"I guess I was jealous. You have great skills and instincts. You probably will make a better leader than us one day." _ What is she saying?Does she not want to lead the team with Scott any more? Rogue didn't understand.

"Rogue, are you like alright?" Rogue slowly nodded. Kitty looked at her. "Are you like sure?" Rogue kept looking towards the opposite wall and didn't say anything or move a muscle. Kitty wasn't sure what to do. Should she tell Rogue she had heard what Jean had said, or... Kitty jumped up. "Rogue I will be like right back!" She flew out the door of Rogues room. Rogue still hadn't moved.

Kitty dashed into the kitchen in hopes of finding Gambit. She saw Bobby and Kurt grabbing a nighttime snack to take to their rooms. "Kitty ve vill bring the dishes back, we promise," Kurt said.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I don't care. I am like looking for Remy. Have you seen him?" Both boys shook their heads. "Well you were like helpful." She ran through the wall to the Rec. Room. No Remy. _'Ok, like he is either in his room or Rogue's room by now.' _

She knocked on Remy's door. "Qui est-ce? (Who is it?)

"C'est moi, Kitty!" (It's me, Kitty)

Remy opened the door. "Petite, when did you start speaking French?"

"That's not important. Rogue went into shock after Jean spoke to her and I couldn't snap her out of it." Kitty was frantic.

"Mon dieu! Where is she?"

"In her room, come on move it!"

Remy sped down the hall to Rogue's room. He knocked on the door. "Cherie, tu es accord?" (Darling, are you alright?) He got no answer so he opened the door. Rogue was still sitting on her bed looking at the wall blinking now and then. "Rogue, what happened?"

Rogue finally looked up and met Remy's eyes. "Ah don' know."

Remy looked at Kitty "Chaton." (Kitten) Kitty left and headed to her own room. She hoped that Remy would be able to snap Rogue out of her shock. Well she had no doubt that he would, it was just a matter of how long it took.

Remy then turned his full attention on Rogue. "Rogue, qu'est-ce qui t'inquie`te? (Rogue, what is worrying you?) Rogue just blinked not knowing where to start. "Parler avec moi Cherie." (Talk to me darling.)

Rogue sighed. "Ah wish Ah understood her."

"Who Cherie?" _(Remy knew who but wasn't going to say.)_

"Jean, she said Ah had good skills and good insticts. She said that she thought she was jealous o' me. She said Ah might be a better leader than her an' Scot one day."

Remy laughed, "Cherie, dat is a complement. Jean don' hand dem out like dat very often." He continued to laugh.

"Shut up Swamp Rat! It ain't funny!"

"De`sole` Cherrie. Remy guesses he non need water t' snap ya out o' ya shock."

Rogue glared at him. "No, ya don' need no water, Ah'm fine now."

Remy smirked. "Ya sure Cherie?" His smirk got wider.

"Swamp Rat, Ah swear if ya get one drop o' water on meh ya'll be sore for a week."

"Remy recovers fast." He stood up and walked towards her door.

"Where ya goin'?" Rogue followed Remy with her eyes. She knew he was up to something, she just didn't know what yet. _(She had her suspicions though.)_

"Remy got t' tell the chaton dat ya out o' shock. Remy be back in a second."

Well that wasn't what Rogue was expecting at all. "Oh, ya Kitty. Ah probably scared the crap out o' her. Ah'll come with ya."

"Non, non, non Cherie. Y' jus' rest now. Remy will bring de chaton to y'.

"Remy! No funny stuff ya hear meh!"

"Qui, Remy 'ears y' loud an' clear Rogue." He smirked. "In fact Remy tinks the whole mansion 'eard ya." She glared at him and then layd down her bed. Remy left to go and tell Kitty that Rogue was fine and just needed some water.

Kitty came into Rogues room with a glass of water. "Like here you go Rogue. Remy said you needed a drink." Remy was nowhere in sight.

"Thanks Kitty. Sorry if Ah scared ya." She smiled at her friend.

"That's like ok Rogue. I think Jean has a shocking effect on everyone."

"Mentally and emotionally. All dem poor boys at the high school get both those shocks." Rogue replied.

"But like physically Rogue, you could like kick her sorry ass any day!"

That did it. Both girls fell into fits of laughter. That was Remy's queue. He was on the balcony unnoticed with Bobby's water gun. He jumped in the room and said, "Remy tinks you two need to cool down." Before the girls could catch their breath enough to get up and run they were blasted with water. He then proceeded to jump back onto the balcony and slink away before either girl could catch him.

The only sound that rang through the mansion and down the block was "SWAMP RAT!"


	8. Meetings and Changes

**Chapter 8: Meetings and Changes**

_"Logan, Storm, Scott and Jean, could you please come to my office," _the professor called to them.

"_Be right there." _Logan replied as he left the kitchen with his coffee.

"_On my way Charles." _Ororo replied as she finished watering her plants.

"_We're on our way."_ Scott replied as he and Jean were getting out of his car after their Sunday drive.

Once they were all there Jean was the first to ask, "What's the matter professor? Is everything alright?"

The professor smiled. "Everything is fine jean, thank you for your concern."

"So why are we here Chuck?"

Storm had on a patient small smile. "Always impatient Wolverine." She shook her head slightly.

Logan just grunted.

The professor cleared his throat, "Hum, well as you all are aware the FOH have come out with a new drug to stop the X-Gene from functioning properly in mutants. This has caused several deaths of mutants. Jean gasped. The professor carried on, "Yes Jean I know that this is very upsetting for us all. As we have seen from our own personal experience with Rogue, suppressing the X-Gene is fatal. Although some of us do not see eye to eye with Raven and Erik, she gave Rogue comfort and he saved her life.

They knew he was referring to when Rogue had the collar on and had no use of her powers and she had almost died. They then thought of the time Gambit and Rogue had gone on a mission and had been ambushed and been given the serum and again had no use of their abilities. Beast had been able to test that liquid and Rogue had been a willing guinea pig.

Logan was pissed. "Why didn't ya tell us sooner Chuck! We could have stopped those lunatics before we had a pile of dead bodies!"

The professor closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened them and looked around the room and addressed them all again. "The reason, Logan, is that we didn't know where it was or what it was."

"We?" Storm questioned. "Who are we talking about Charles?"

The professor took in a deep breath and Logan shot out his claws. "You have to be kidding me Charles! You've been working with Bucket Head and didn't tell us!"

"Yes Logan. I have been working with Magneto and Mystique. Magneto has been working with Sabertooth to try and get as much info as he can."

Logan growled and slammed his fists on the desk looking Xavier in the eyes. "So you choose to go behind our backs. You're working with the enemy but ya won't give us the time of day. What else are you hiding from us Charles?"

"Logan! Please calm down." Storm pleaded fear and anger in her eyes. "I am not happy about this either but there must be reason behind all or this."

"Oh there better be "Ro', there better be a good one, really good one."

The professor waited until the room was once again calm. He then brought out a card and placed it on the table. Jean read it aloud. "Tired of being sick all the time? Do you hide in shame due to your condition? Let The Friends Of Humanity help you. We have what you need to cure your illness. Try **Kicking the X**, now available by order.

Call (945)886-7592 ext. 222 The Friends Of Humanity are here to help."

The people in the room looked at one another. Then Charles took out a box.

**Kicking the X.** _Directions:_ Take one pill twice daily for one week. "We had looked at all the bases Wolverine, both above and below ground. We couldn't find anything until they started advertising it."

"_Rogue, you may come in now."_

"Chuck, where did you get that?" Before Logan could say any more Rogue walked in.

"Ah got it for him. Ah…" She was cut off.

"STRIPES! You are not taking this crap! Do ya hear me! You could die!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Logan, Ah ain't taking it. Ah just ordered it to help out. Ah had it mailed t' Irene who told Mystique when it arrived, who then dropped it off here. Gawd, Ah ain't taking it. Ah'm not that stupid."

"Wait, Rogue was in on this? Professor if Rogue was in on it why couldn't we know? We are a team and there shouldn't be secrets amongst the team. At least every one of us that you called here should have known."

"We didn't tell ya 'cause we knew this is how ya'll would react. I ain't thrilled with havin' t' work with Magneto and Ah hate workin' with Mystique, but Ah learned somethin'."

"Oh, and what's that Stripes?"

"That there ain't no sides amongst mutants no more! Remy moved in and he used t' work for Bucket Head." She looked around and her eyes met Storms. Storm nodded and encouraged her to continue. "Look, Ah know ya'll hate me for the no powers practice and now ya hate me fer getting' this drug, and ya'll are gonna hate me even more in a second."

"Rogue, I told you that I don't hate you about the no powers practice," Jean said.

"Ah know. Professor?" Rogue looked at the man behind the desk. All eyes turned to him. _"Professor please tell 'em the new plans." _

"_Alright Rogue, you do know that we are both going to pay a harsh price here."_

"_Hey! It was your idea! Ah don't recall volunteering fer the position. Ya dumped it on meh, or did ya forget that?"_

The professor cleared his throat, "Hum, Scott and Jean. You were my first students and you have come a long way and I am very proud of you. However I believe it is time for fresh eyes to take a leaders role. You have been fighting battles for so long that you automatically step into certain positions even if they are not the best positions at the time. You do it because it is automatic." Eyes narrowed and Rogue knew she was getting the evil eye even though Scott and Jean were behind her.

"Before you say anything I want you to know that I asked Rogue to lead and she said no. I continued to watch her train with you, Jamie and the odd time the other new recruits. I had to ask her several times before she agreed"

"Well I did say you might make a better leader than Scott and I one day, I didn't mean right away," Jean said.

"Jean, Ah kept tellin' him no."

"So then Rogue, what made you say yes?" asked Scott.

Rogue looked at the floor and then burst out, "He wouldn't take no fer an answer!"

Storm shook her head, Logan let out a grunt, and Scott and Jean's eyes bugged out of their heads looking back and fourth between the professor and Rogue.

Rogue sighed, "Look, Ah don't wanna knock ya out o' your positions, Ah'll jus' be there as an extra set of eyes fer now. Oh and as an extra co-leader it is meh duty to inform ya of a mission." _'Oh gawd, dagger eyes from Jean and fists from Scott. Ah'm so dead. Why'd Ah let him talk meh into this again?'_ She cleared her throat, "Hum, can we please have the rest o' the team here. Ah think it is important that they know what we are doing and why."

"_Kitty, Kurt, Bobby and Gambit, could you please join everyone else in my office. Thank you."_

"_Like, on my way." _Kitty phased through her floor to the main hall and walked to the big oak doors.

"_Vright away professor." _Kurt ported landing beside Kitty who beat away some of the brimstone smelling smoke with her hand.

"_Yeah ok." _ Bobby seemed grouchy.

"_Am I disturbing you Bobby?"_ asked the professor.

"_No, I can beat Jamie and Jubilee at this video game later." _ Jubilee was in the lead followed by Jamie with Bobby in last place. He left the Rec. Room to head for the professors office.

"_Gambit 'ear ya an' is on 'is way!"_ Gambit stashed his cards in the pocket of his trench coat and proceeded down the stairs to the office.

Once they were there the professor told them they could come in.

"Vat's up professor?" an eager Kurt asked.

"I would like to introduce you to your new co-leader who will; I hope become a leader of one of the X-Men teams."

They looked around and their eyes all hit Rogue at the same time and she felt like she had been hit by a few bricks.

"Rogue?" Kurt questioned.

"Like that was fast! Congratulations!" squealed Kitty.

"Tre's bien Rogue! (Very good Rogue)

"Thank you Kitty." "Merci Cajun." Rogue looked at Kurt and Bobby. "What Kurt, no good job sister?" She laughed.

Kurt snapped out of his daze. "Ja Rogue, vell done!"

Rogue rolled her eyes at his delayed reaction due to minor shock. She ignored Bobby who was getting board so she took the moment to tell them what they knew. "Alright here's the scoop. The FOH have a drug out that suppresses the X Gene." There were groans and gasps from the new comers. "Ah know, Ah know. We all know what happens if it's suppressed too long or too much is taken, mutants die."

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"Well here ya go Kit Kat," Rogue handed her the box. "**Kicking the X**. So far we have the name of the drug and the phone number. Kitty, we will need your expert computer skills. We need ya t' look up the phone number an' tell us if it is a landline, cell phone, or disposable cell. Ah think we can all hope for option A. If not..."

"It is a cell phone connected to a computer. Most likely Apple brand." Kitty had grabbed the professors lap top and was already punching in numbers, hacking through passwords and tracing the phone on a map. "It is located in Hawaii on the island, wait one sec guys." Kitty zoomed in. "Got ya! It is on Maui on the East side. It looks it stopping in Hana."

"Way to go Half-Pint." Logan gave his full approval. Kitty gave a quick smile and then went back to serious mode.

"Kit, in the computer can ya see orders that may have been placed?"

Kitty searched through some various files. "Um let's see, supplier who is Creed head of the FOH, orders here we go. Oh God!"

"What is it Kitty? Scott asked.

Kitty looked at the group. "Well it's just like there are hundreds of them. I can try to like cancel some or like re-route them. See this?" Kitty showed them a chart with names, addresses phone numbers and a choice of two boxes, Shipped / Awaiting Shipping. "What do you like want me to do?"

Everyone looked to Rogue. "Ah want a print off of all the names, numbers an' addresses of people who have had the drug shipped to 'em already. We need t' break in t' small groups. Ah think for this mission it would be wise to have the younger recruits join us for the door t' door part."

"What! Are you crazy? They are uncontrollable. You have to be out of your mind to bring them along." Bobby spoke for the first time.

Rogue turned to him. "So Ah should leave ya behind too than Ice Boy."

"It's Ice Man and, wait, what?"

"Stripes is right Ice Boy. You need to stop thinking of yourself so high and mighty or however you think of yourself. Remember you used to be one of the younger recruits Now Stripes, what is your plan?"

"We each take part o' the list an' one senior t' one junior. We call and go door to door. Jubilee and Scott, Sam and Jean, Amara and Gambit, Kurt and Jamie. We want to stop them from takin' the drug when they get it. Remember, we don' know what dose is lethal. All we know is that it kills mutants. Any questions for the people Ah jus' called?" No one said anything. "All right' then, find ya buddy and break that list into four sections. Hopefully we can get t' the homes before people start dying'."

She then turned to Logan, Storm, Kitty and Bobby. "We need t' pick someone up."

"You better not be talking about who I think you are Stripes because we will need Scott and Jean for back-up."

"Yes we are getting' Mystique, no Ah'm not happy 'bout it but we need to scope the place out. We need t' see what is in the buildin' and what is in the computer system and download it on the drive. D' ya think ya can deal with that?"

As much as they hated the idea they knew she had a point so they nodded. "Bobby, ya can freeze any guard ya want, Logan y' can provide an alternate exit should we need one and take care o' the unfrozen guards an' any extra security. Storm, it's an island so any cover y' wanna give us would be greatly appreciated."

"What about you kid?"

"Ah'm goin' in as bait, that's why we need Mystique. Take out a few security guards an' then have 'er take meh in. That gives us time t' scope out the buildin' before sendin' Kitty in. We all have communicators and if we need help the group closest t' home can take the X-chopper an' inform the other groups along the way. Kurt can grab the kids and port them home."

They were impressed. Not too happy that four of their team members were going to be away playing 'don't take the drug', but impressed on how she had thought through all of these steps.

"Any questions?"

"Stripes, what about Bucket Head? I doubt he would want to miss this party."

"Don't worry Logan, Ah got it worked out. Ah jus' hope he cooperates." She gave a nod.

"Ok then, anyone else?" No one said anything. "Then let's move out!"


	9. Preparing To Leave

**Chapter 9: Prepared To Leave**

There was an awkward silence as the five teams entered the garage. Rogue was feeling a little uncomfortable so she tried to break the silence. "Look Scott, Jean, Ah didn't want t' step on ya toes. Ah tried t' tell ya that ah'd be extra eyes, but when Ah said there was a mission ya'll jus' looked at meh. Ah mean everyone, not jus' the two o' ya."

Scott looked at her, "Rogue, I just wish we had known about this mission in advance. I just feel that the professor is keeping more and more from us and that only is causing more deaths of mutants." He and Jubilee climbed into his car with their list of names, numbers and addresses. They drove off to the East side of town knowing that they would be going far beyond their towns boarders.

Jean looked at her, "Look Rogue, I can see both sides here. I agree with Scott in I wish we'd known more, but I also know the professor. If he didn't want us to know, then there probably was a reason. That reason may have been knowing how Scott and Logan would react and jump at the opportunity for action ignoring the consequences."

"Thank ya Jean. The professor did have his reasons and it was what ya jus' said. He's doin' his best t' keep the peace between humans and mutants an' any disturbance by mutants tryin' to find an unknown base, would o' jus' caused more riots. We've got enough t' deal with with the FOH."

Jean gave a quick nod in understanding. Then she and Sam got into her SUV and headed South with their list.

Kurt came up to her next. "Rogue, I know you. You have a hidden plan cooking up dere. Just promise me one ting."

"What's that Kurt?"

"Please be safe. I don't want to loose you again." He gave her a quick hug and a smile. Then he and Jamie hopped into the X-Van and headed North.

Gambit was last, "Cherie, je t'adore. (Darling, I love you.) Please be careful Rogue."

"Je t'aime Remy, (I love you Remy) and I will be careful. Remy looked deep into her eyes searching for any trace of a lie. Rogue wore a good mask and he couldn't tell what she had planned once he was gone. She looked back at his and said, "I promise Remy, now go."

Gambit and Amara jumped on Remy's motorcycle. Logan and Ororo were none too pleased but it was the only vihacle available that they could spare. Amara had on her bag with the list and the two of them headed West. Gambit made sure to go at a slow speed until he was around the corner and Amara had a firm grip. Then he sped up to reach their given destination.

Rogue sighed and then turned to the rest of the team. "Alright than, first stop The Brotherhood."


	10. Door To Door

**Chapter 10: Door to Door and Phone Calls**

Scott and Jubilee looked at their list; Kayla Jones, Stephanie Reel, Ryan Smith, Tyler Gnaw, Denis Cross, Joanne Philips. It kept going on and on. They had been able to speak with Annabelle Loc's mother and explain about the FOH and how nothing good came from them for helping mutants.

Scott called the Jones's as Jubilee knocked on the door of the Reel's. A man opened up and looked down at her. "Hello can I help you?"

Jubilee had been yelled at, doors slammed in her face and the odd time she had been listened too. Sometimes the other parent or mutant themselves would beckon her over secretly for information on the drug. She was able to collect a good fifty boxes so far. She found it amazing how many mutants were in the three neibourhoods' she and Scott had visited so far. Half of them probably didn't even know they were living beside a mutant.

"I hope so sir'" Jubilee started. "I would like to ask you what you know about the Kicking the X medication that is available for mutants." This was the part Jubilee hated most. She sounded like a sales girl. _'Oh would you like some Girl Guide Cookies along with it?'_

The man looked at her, "Why do you ask kid? Personally I don't think it's any of your business, and how do you even know we have it? I thought those files were confidential."

"When a medication is lethal it isn't kept a secret for long sir. The people have a right to know that it is being recalled." _'Well the X-Men are trying to recall it, but he doesn't need to know that.' _

"I didn't get any letter from The Friends Of Humanity telling me this. This better not be some kind of joke. My daughter deserves a normal life and if this medication can give her that then she deserves it."

"Sir, may I meet your daughter?"

"_I am right here. Are you telling the truth; is that medicine bad for me?"_

"_Yes, I wouldn't lie. I am a mutant too. My friends and I are trying to find the people who made it so they can stop it. Please don't take any of it, or if you have don't take any more."_

A tiny girl appeared from behind her father. She couldn't have been more than eight. "Daddy, I believe her. She is a mutant too. She has friends that are trying to help stop the people that made this medicine. I think she wants to make a deal."

"Ok, that was what I was going to do, and I think this deal will help you out so you don't accidently step into other peoples minds."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Am I in trouble?"

"No Stephanie, I am not mad. Mr. Reel, there is a school that I attend where Stephanie could learn to control her gift. I am happy to give you the card. I would be even happier if you gave me the drug in return."

Mr. Reel looked at her. "Is the drug from the FOH that bad?" Jubilee nodded and gave her best stern face looking him right back in the eyes. "One second," he said. He then came back with the Kicking the X. "Here, I hope you are right about this."

Jubilee smiled, "Sir you just saved your daughter's life." She turned around and headed back to the car. She put the box into the bag with all the others and then looked at Scott. "Any luck with the Jones's?"

Scott nodded, "I also had luck with the Smith's and Gnaw's. I see you got another box."

"Yep, kid's a telepath. I might not have got the box if she hadn't spoken to me."

"It's always easier when they know it's about their kids," Scott replied. "Next up the Cross's and the Philips."

Jean and Sam were having just as much luck as Scott and Jubilee. Some slammed the door in their faces; some whispered to them to know more facts and sometimes as they were talking the kid of adult tossed the drug out of window.

They were at the Bailey's home and Jean was talking to Amber's mother. "What are you saying Miss Grey? Is my Amber in trouble?"

Jean pursed her lips. This conversation had gone round in circles from Mrs. Bailey saying she had no idea and she would pull Amber off of it right away, to she just wanted Amber to live a normal life and back to she should of known something was wrong, and back to can it really be that harmful? Mrs. Bailey said,

"I just don't understand. The FOH said this would help cure her, they never said…"

Jean cut her off, "We understand Mrs. Bailey. You must understand that The Friends Of Humanity are no friends to mutants. The riots you see in the streets these days are caused by this group. Please I am begging you for the last time may I please take the drug. I hate seeing death of any kind, especially when it is of a child."

Mrs. Bailey sighed, "Alright, but she won't be happy about it. She was waiting with great anticipation for it to arrive."

"We understand. Here is a card. It is a school for gifted people like Amber."

"You mean a school for, for mutants?"

Jean nodded, "When you think she is ready give the professor a call. I know he would love to hear from you. He loves all his students and does his best to help them all learn about their individual gifts." She smiled and headed back to the SUV.

"Well that took you long enough. Any luck?" Jean tossed the box in the giant shopping bag Kitty had bought for her mega sprees or holiday shopping.

"Yep, after fifteen excoriating long minutes. How about you?"

Sam looked at her and nodded. "We can hit the Grant's, Deen's and McKinnin's. I wasn't able to convince the Hall's or the Carol's though."

Jean shook her head and she started to cry. "Why don't they listen? They are going to die and only then will they see we were telling the truth."

Sam sighed. _'So this was part of being an X-Man, having knowledge and trying to make others see what they knew; and when they couldn't your team feels like they have failed.' _Well that is what he was seeing in Jean. "Hey Jean, you just got one box and we have three more to get, let's go."

Jean lifted her head, "Sorry Sam, you're right. Who's first?"

"The Grant's."

The two took off in hopes that they would be able to convince more people after their pick-ups.

Gambit and Amara were having much more luck than any of the teams. That of course was due to Gambit threatening to blow things up by charging a card everytime people told him no. Amara would then step In between Gambit and the person at the door and ask politely for Kicking the X.

"Gambit, I don't think the professor or Rogue would like your method of getting the drug."

"It works though petite, non?" Gambit smirked.

Amara looked at him, "Well of course it worked but half the people are going to be more afraid of mutants now! Some of them may even join, join…"

"The FOH petite?" Amara squirmed and nodded. Gambit continued, "Qui, but Gambit also use 'is words, non jus' 'is powers. 'Sides, you da one 'andin' out de cards t' de school, non?" She nodded again. "Good, keep dat up petite an' maybe Gambit 'ave t' move in wit' someone else." He smiled to himself.

Kurt and Jamie weren't doing as well as the other three teams, mostly die to Kurt's hollowatch malfunctioning.

"Jamie, I vant you to go to the next door, alone."

Jamie looked like he was a mix of shocked, scared and excited. "But Kurt, I'm just a kid, they won't listen to me."

"No! You are an X-Man Jamie. All X-Men have to take risks, now it is your turn to take a risk. Now go get that drug!"

Jamie got out of the X-Van and walked up to the door and knocked. It opened and a girl around Rogues age (he guessed) answered the door. She looked at him. "Look kid we aren't buying anything so go away."

She started to close the door but Jamie stuck his foot out. _, Be like Rogue' _he told himself. "I'm not selling anything," he said sternly.

"So why are you here then kid? We don't take people in either."

She tried to close the door again but Jamie was more determined than ever. He thrust his weight on it and said, "Kicking the X!"

She stared at him in surprise and then composed herself and gave him an attitude that only Rogue could give. "What about it? Not that's it any of your business."

Jamie stared right back, "Actually it is my business. If you knew anything you would know that the people you bought it from hate mutants."

"So then why are they trying to help?"

Jamie took a bold step forwards. Kurt was enjoying watching this action. Having only seen Jamie in the Danger Room he had no idea what this kid would do. "The FOH don't want to help you, they want to kill you! Didn't you notice how your neibour, Samantha Woods was fine one week and then dead the next?"

The girl looked shocked, "They said Samantha had a fever. We were going to take the medication together but hers came first. She couldn't wait."

Jamie looked at her, "Did you get yours yet?" She nodded. "When did you start taking it?"

Rebecca was puzzled. Was she being interrogated by a kid who was no more than ten? Oh well he knew something. "I only have two days left and then I finish it why?"

"We need you to grab the box and come back to the Institute with us." Jamie said sternly.

"Who are you, what do you know about the drug and who is we? I only see you."

Just then Kurt ported over. He had been listening in with a mini mic he had placed on Jamie. "Us being me, Kurt Wagner and this adorable, intelligent boy Jamie. He will tell you what he can on the way."

Rebecca looked frightened at the sight of Kurt's' sudden appearance, not to mention the fact that he was blue and fuzzy with a pointed tail. Noticing that Jamie had no reaction and showed no fear she reluctantly went with them.

"So who am I seeing?" she asked.

"You will meet Professor Xavier and Dr. Hank McCoy. Dr. McCoy will probably want to do bloodwork on you to see what the drug is doing to your X Gene and other parts of your system. He is very nice and looks a little like Kurt here because he is blue and furry, just bigger like a gorilla. He loves Shakespeare and poetry." Jamie rambled on telling Rebecca a bit about the med bay and bits and pieces about the Institute.

Finally he turned to Kurt who had been phoning the long list of people and still having little luck. Kurt saw Jamie looking at him and he sighed. "Ve can get the drug from the Michael's and the Scotts, but all the others said no."

Jamie looked at the ground saddened. "Some X-Man I am. I only got twenty boxes."

Kurt shook his head violently, "No Jamie, you saved twenty lives! If ve are lucky, the people vho said no may reconsider vhen they realize their friends or family chose not to take it. Ve must tink positive. That is part of being an X-Man too."

Rebecca looked at the kid who hadn't taken no for an answer. "Hey kid," Jamie looked over at her, "You may have just saved my life."

He smiled and Kurt called out, "Hold onto the car. I can port us to the garage."

Once they got home Kurt ported them inside and asked for Dr. McCoy.


	11. The Med Bay

**Chapter 11: The Med Bay**

Once they got home Kurt ported them inside and asked for Dr. McCoy.

Dr. McCoy was down in the med bay taking blood work, checking temperatures, adminerstring IV's, checking blood pressures, eye sight and every and anything else that Dr.'s do. He was running between a good fifteen cots thanks to Kurt and Jamie and of course was thrilled to see he was going to need cot number sixteen.

"Ah, hello Kurt, Jamie, and who might this young woman be?" Hank pulled out a fresh medical chart and his pen.

"Um, I'm Rebecca." Rebecca looked around. "Did all these people take Kicking the X?"

Hank nodded. "Yes indeed Miss…"

"Cane, Rebecca Crane."

"Thank you Miss Crane. Now Rebecca, how long were you taking the drug for?" asked Dr. McCoy.

"Five days."

"What is your gift?"

"My gift? I don't understand."

"Your power. What made you take the drug?"

"Oh, I can move things with my mind, but I don't always know I'm doing it until it's too late. I hurt my little sister fairly badly once and I decided that I should get rid of it before others got hurt."

Hank chuckled. "My dear you would fit in fine here. Now let's take your temperature and some blood. Five days you said. Well let's see what is going on inside of you, shall we."

"I'd rather not. Can you just tell me if I will be ok, or if it's too late."

"Absolutely not." He smiled and walked away to the microscope and syringes.

"What, why not!" Rebecca demanded.

Jamie skipped over, "That's an easy one. Dr. McCoy only focuses on the positives, isn't that right Dr. McCoy!"

"Indeed I do my young shinning pupil. Now if you would excuse me I need to speak with the professor."

With that Hank left the med bay and all sixteen patients. He had a feeling of relief. So far none of them had taken all fourteen of the mutant death pills. There was one patient he was worried about though. Emily Green. The only pill she hadn't taken was the final fourteenth pill. He was going to keep a close eye on her. She was much weaker than all the others. He just hoped that her body would fight it until he had an antidote.


	12. The Brotherhood Boarding House

**Chapter 12: The Brotherhood Boarding House**

Rogue landed the X-Jet outside of The Brotherhood Boarding House. She then turned to Kitty, Bobby, Logan and Storm. "Ah'll be right back." _'At least Ah hope Ah will' _she muttered to herself.

"Stripes."

She turned around. "Ya Logan."

"Care to brief us on what you're doing and tell us what ya need?"

Rogue was still a little on edge due to the whole garage incident with Scott. She hated leaving on bad terms. It just made things so much more complicated in the end. She looked around the jet. "Alright then. Ah am goin' to get Mystique and then Ah'm gonna try to convince Magneto and the Brotherhood t' go back t' the mansion t' be extra back-up. If Ah can't convince 'em then Mystique will beat 'em and Magneto will threaten 'em an' eventually they will wind up there. We will need them if the other team is too far away. Ah hope that makes sense."

"Yes Rogue, it makes perfect sense," Storm said. Storm laughed.

"Ah don' know what's so gawd damn funny Storm," Rogue stated.

"Stripes! How many times do I have to remind you of your language? Especially when you are taking to Storm, the professor,"

"Or you." She ended.

Logan just let out a low growl.

"Rogue, child, excuse me, leader, just try to keep us posted on what you are going to do before you do it." Storm smiled and then turned back on her mission face.

"Oh ya, sorry. Ah'll try." _'No wonder Scott was always wound up so tightly' _she thought to herself.

"So Rogue, when you say that Mystique will beat them and Magneto will threaten them you really mean you will do that then. Am I right?"

"Ah might threaten 'em Bobby, Ah jus' might. Sometimes it's the only way t' get through t' 'em. However Ah won' beat 'em."

Rogue knew that from living with them in the past and watching them around Wanda that a good entrance and a good threat went a long way in this house.

She headed towards the back of the jet when she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Hey Rogue."

"Ya Kitty?"

"Just relax ok. You are like doing a great job so far. We like don't need another Scott."

Rogue smiled and even let out a little chuckle, "Yeah, alright Kitty, thanks."

Rogue then proceeded down the ramp. She looked around at the broken down house and crumbling property. _'No doubt the work of Lance'_ she thought. She walked towards the door continuing to scan the property both high and low. No ravens and no black cats. _'Fine, play hide and frakin' seek!' _

Rogue opened the door with a BANG! There was a high pitched scream _'Toad's still alive, go figure.', _followed by a gust of wind that flew towards her and then doubled back _'Ah Pietro, nice t' see y' too'_ She didn't wait for Blob, Lance or Wanda to appear. Instead she just yelled, "Mystique!"

Mystique came down the stairs. "I thought I taught you better Rogue. Knock before you enter someone's home."

"Whatever, are you ready?"

"Better question is are you? You know that as a guard if we see Creed I can not…"

"Ya Ah know. Ah've been tossed around before. Now where is he?"

"Erik, I do believe you and these scum are needed. Would I be correct?" She looked down at Rogue and Rogue looked right back.

"Ya, there needed, at the mansion."

Pietro came zooming back to the door. "She-opens-the-door-like-you! That-is-the-scariest-thing-ever. I-thought-you-weren't-blood-related. What-did-you-teach-her-Mystique?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Sorry Pietro, did Ah scare y'?"

"You wanted to see me Rogue?" A tall figure drifted in. He had white hair and wore a cape that floated out behind him as he drifted.

"Yes Magneto. You and the brotherhood are needed at the mansion as extra back-up."

He raised his eyebrows. "The X-Men need extra back-up, from who?"

"The Friends Of Humanity. Kitty has found the base. Scott, Jean, Gambit and Kurt are retrievin' as much o' the new drug from people as they can. Kitty, Bobby, Logan, Storm, Mystique and Myself are goin' to scout out the base. If things go bad we need two back-up teams. We are hopin' that y' will be one o' them. Y' will be able t' get t' the location faster than the X-chopper."

"Well I never could turn down anything to do with the FOH. Where is this base?"

Rogue just chuckled and shook her head, "Nuhu, not gonna work. Ya go t' the mansion and get ya info there."

"Smart girl." Magneto replied.

"Ah like t' think so. Will ya do it?"

"Work with Charles to help keep the peace. I am not sure. It has been a while but…"

"MUTANTS ARE DIIN'!" Rogue screamed. She knew this would be his breaking point. He had saved her life and he didn't have to. He did it because they were both mutants. He hated when mutants died. He had now chosen the larger picture. He no longer stood for petty fights such as X-Men vs. Acolytes. The FOH had drawn the line when it came to Humans and Mutants. As soon as he heard what Rogue had screamed his blood began to boil.

"WHAT!"

"JUS' WHAT AH TOLD YA!"

Mystique put her hand on Rogues shoulder to try and calm her. Rogue tried to shrug it off but Mystique held her firm.

"Who else is at the mansion Rogue?" Magneto asked.

"The professor an' Beast. That's all Ah know fer sure. Will you go and take them with y'?" Rogue gestured to the Brotherhood.

"Yes."

"Thank y'." She then looked at Mystique. "Now Ah'm ready."

Mystique nodded, glanced at Erik and gave him a knowing look. She knew that there would be trouble she could feel it.


	13. Maui Bound

**Chapter 13: Maui Bound**

Rogue and Mystique entered the X-Jet. The X-Men looked at them as they took their seats. Rogue sat at the controls besides Storm, Mystique took the empty seat beside Logan in the middle and Bobby and Kitty sat in the back. Logan let out a low growl and then looked at Rogue. "So Stripes, did all that yelling work? I'm pretty sure the professor could hear you back home."

Rogue set the coordinates for the Hawaiian Island Maui. She started the engines and the jet roared to life. It lifted off the ground, tilted up and then took flight. "Ya Logan, it worked. Now we've got a good fourteen hour flight ahead of us so Ah suggest we take turns at the controls an' before ya get all excited in the back there, Kitty an' Bobby ya ain't flyin'."

The two in the back pouted. "Why not?" asked Bobby.

Rogue looked at him over her shoulder. "Because y' like t' 'crash 'n' burn' Bobby, an' Kitty, Ah love ya an' all, but ya can't drive within the speed limit." Kitty tried to protest but Rogue cut her off, "Ya go 65mph in a 40 zone, sometimes 70mph. I want us t' arrive alive if that's alright."

"Well what if you like put it on like auto pilot and let me just like sit there?"

"No!" replied all the adults.

"But I promise I won't like touch any buttons. Please Rogue I will be like so good!"

"Sorry Kit Kat Ah jus' can't risk it."

Kitty pouted and Bobby said, "Hey Kitty, don't worry about it today. One day it will be us up there flying this bad boy. Rogue and the others won't be around to fly it forever."

Logan gave a smirk, "Yeah like that will happen Ice Man."

Bobby looked at him, "What do you mean? Scott and Jean won't be at the mansion forever, and Rogue…"

Logan cut him off, "You won't be flying this jet unless I'm dead."

Rogue rolled her eyes, Storm gave a small smile and shook her head and Mystique looked back at the two teens.

They looked at one another and Bobby said, "So Logan, how old are you then? Ow, that hurt Kitty!" Kitty smacked Bobby hard in the arm before he had the chance to react.

"It's rude to ask an adult their age. Storm, what do you teach them at the school?" Mystique glared at the two.

To avoid a fight Rogue called to the back, "What Logan means is with his healin' power you'll never be flyin' this baby. Now t' all o' ya that want t' know what Ah'm doing Ah'm putting her on auto pilot. When we come to the ocean Ah'll take her off. Right now we should be good fer four hours."

"Good job kid. So how do you want to handle sharing the controls? I know you've got something planned out."

All eyes went to went to her. _'Gawd Ah hate the attention, well here goes nothing.' _"Yes Logan. Ah have estimated that we will probably be over water fer 'bout eight hours minimum. We should have two hours o' land where we can put 'er back on auto pilot, but Ah'd feel safer usin' manual controls over seas. Logan, if ya wanna take the controls in six hours, Mystique can navigate givin' Storm and me a rest. How does that sound?"

"Rogue, doesn't that put us over seas when switching?" asked Storm.

"Ya, but Ah figure it ain't fair t' have me sit here an' do nothin' for four hours. She'll only be on auto pilot fer a short minute or so while we change seats."

"I trust ya Stripes. Besides you will have to be on your best game when we reach Maui."

There was silence and then Rogue called back to Kitty. "Kitty, d' ya have the lap top set up?"

Kitty looked down at her lap. _'Shit! Out of all the times to forget to turn it on why now!' _"Um, like give me one sec Rogue."

"Ya forgot, didn't ya Kit." This wasn't so much of a question; it was more of a statement.

Kitty flipped it open to find a half played game of solitaire on the screen. "What the hell! Bobby did you like mess with my like PERSONAL lap top!"

Storm and Logan looked at them and then turned back to navigating and watching for any approaching aircrafts on screen.

Bobby turned red. "Well I got board when we were waiting for Rogue at The Brotherhood House and you were talking with Logan so I…"

"Decided to waste my battery?"

"No Kitty, it was plugged in!" Bobby protested.

Rogue jumped in next, "So you decided t' waste the jets back-up power?"

Mystique rolled her eyes. _'This kid must only have half a brain.'_

"Well actually Rogue, I like plugged it into the jet," Kitty confessed. "But I did it so we could like have a full battery for when I like turned it on. Not some stupid game of solitaire."

Logan crossed his arms and let out a "Humph." He then called out, "So Stripes, what you need from that fold-up machine?"

'_Thank God for Logan' _thought Rogue. She was now re-focused. "First Ah need t' know if any more of the drug has been shipped out. Secondly Ah need t' know if that cell phone is still on Maui. Finally Ah need t' confirm that Hana is indeed our target. Can you do that Kitty?"

Kitty started punching in keys faster than Mystique had ever seen. Mystique was good, but not that good. Logan saw her face, "Half-Pint's got talent. She may not be able to change form but before I finish…"

"Yes to all three Rogue. We are still landing on Maui and that base is like so on Hana." Kitty finished.

Logan smirked. "Told ya," he said to Mystique.

Rogue had been flying for six hours now. She had been in touch with the mansion talking to the professor, Kurt and Jamie. She told them that more of **Kicking the X** had been shipped out and Kitty was sending them the most resent list. If nothing else they could try warning these people before they received it.

Logan looked at Rogue and Storm. "'Ro, ready for a break?"

Storm looked at the screen and then at the clouds. "She may take over navigation; however I must deal with the clouds. I have a feeling we may get some rain." Storm motioned towards the darkening clouds up ahead.

"Awe well that's jus' great," Rogue grumbled.

"Want me to take the controls kid?"

Rogue glanced at Logan. "Don' ya think Ah should wait until Storm clears us a path? Ah don' think auto pilot's the best' idea right now."

Logan shrugged. "Ok then, you can deal with the turbulence. Remember Rogue, this is not the simulator, this is reality. It's going to get really bumpy."

"Awe really Logan, Ah had no idea."

"I'm just saying if you want me to take over now's the time to ask."

Rogue stared strait ahead focusing on the up coming storm. "An' Ah told y' that Ah don' wanna put her on auto pilot in a storm over seas! Now hold on tight 'cause here comes the wind."

The jet rocked back and forth and Rogue did her best to keep the Black Bird as steady as she could. Storm used her power so more sun sawn through the clouds giving Rogue a little better view. As they passed through the rain the sky begun to clear. Rogue let out a breath. Storm smiled at her. "Nicely done Rogue. Logan is right; you will make a fine pilot."

Rogue gave a small smile and then said, "Ok guys, looks like, awe shit hold on!" Rogue made a sharp turn to the right, made a nose dive down leveled and then climbed gently back up to there previous 12,000ft. "Is everyone ok?" she asked.

"What the hell Stripes!"

Bobby groaned, "Please don't ever do that again."

"Maybe you should consider getting her a fighter plane Logan." Mystique suggested.

"NO! She already has a motorcycle. Now I want to know why the hell we did a right nose dive!"

Storm had finally caught her breath and started to laugh.

"Ro, I don't know what's so funny. What just happened up there? I'm still waiting for an answer." Logan had been pissed before, but hearing Storm laugh made him less angry, but mad enough that his claws were still out.

Ororo looked at him. "Logan, put those away. Everything is fine now. I can not believe I am saying this, but I believe Mystique is right when saying you might make a good fighter pilot."

There was a shout from the back, "Hey, does anyone want to tell us what like just happened. I think that Bobby was like almost sick, almost."

Rogue sighed, "Alright y'all calm down. It was a flock o' stupid birds. They came right' out o' the clouds after the rain. We didn't see 'em cause the clouds were so dark. Before ya start askin' Logan, Ah have no idea why they weren't on radar."

"BIRDS! You did a nose dive for BIRDS!" Bobby shrieked.

"Cool in Ice Boy. Better to avoid them than having to peel them off the windshield don't you think?"

"Ewww! That is so gross."

Rogue put the Black Bird back on auto pilot and changed seats with Logan. She then turned to Kitty and said, "Y' visit Lance at his house an' Toad is there. Ah'd say Toad is ten times grosser than flattened birds on the window."

Kitty giggled at this and said, "Yea but I don't have to like touch Toad. I would of had to peel the birds like off the window if you like hadn't dived."

Rogue did her best to relax for the remainder of the trip. She knew there was something someone wasn't telling her. What was it that was making her feel this way? _'Those stupid birds got your adrenaline runnin' before ya were ready.' _No that wasn't it. _'The storm threw meh off a bit.'_ No that wasn't it either. She looked around the jet. Logan was piloting, Mystique was navigating, Storm was resting, Bobby was still looking slightly pale from the nose dive three hours ago, _'Man, it was jus' a lil' dive, geeze get over it.' _And then there was Kitty who was locating a good landing spot for them on her lap top.

She glanced around one more time and then, "Spill it Mystique! What are ya hidin' from us?"

"I am not keeping anything from anyone Rogue. What makes you think I am?"

"Right before' we left the house, ya looked at Magneto. What d' ya know!"

Everyone had their eyes on the pair, except for Logan who was piloting but listening intently.

"There something you ain't telling us Raven?" he asked.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about Rogue."

"Ya y' do! At the house Ah said "Now Ah'm ready", started to turn 'round and y' gave Magneto a look. Ah saw it out o' the corner o' mah eye. Now what was it?"

All eyes pinned themselves to Mystique. She sighed, "I don't know any more than you do, any of you. I just have a bad feeling. I think it is a good thing that you forced Magneto and the Brotherhood to go to the mansion Rogue." She stopped.

"A feelin'. Y' jus' got a feelin' somethin' bad is gonna happen."

Mystique glanced around the jet and then locked eyes with Rogue and said, "Yes." She then proceeded to continue navigating. She also was keeping an eye on the radar to see if anything they passed showed up. So far they had passed three planes while in stealth mode and all had registered on radar. _'Guess those birds had a death wish. Too bad my girl can fly.'_

Just then Logan yelled out, "Approaching landing area. Half-Pint, you sure this is it?"

Kitty looked at her map. "Yes. It puts us away from the crowded areas but not close to Hana but not close enough to be spotted."

"Good," Logan grunted. "Buckle up, and Raven, you better be tellin' the truth. If my team gets hurt I'm blaming you."

She Shrugged, "Logan, you blame me for everything anyways. What makes this any different?"

They landed and Logan shut off the jet. They all unbuckled and he turned to her and said, "Because this time you are taking in my Stripes! If she gets hurt…"

"Logan," Mystique hissed, "She is my daughter!"

Logan growled and slid his claws out. Rogue came up to them. "Y' know what guys, as much as Ah love haven ya fight ova meh we have a mission. Oh and for the record Ah love ya Logan. Mystique, can't say that Ah'm fond o' ya 'cause Ah hate y' for every ting y' did t' meh. Puttin' that all aside for now, let's go kick some ass!"


	14. The Mansion's Garage

**Chapter 14: The Mansion's Garage**

The cars and motorcycle pulled into the garage of The Xavier Institute at 3:00am, 4:45am, and 5:15am. All the occupants of each vehicle slid out of, or off it. Jean and Sam were back first and noticed that The X-Van was there.

"Kurt and Jamie must have finished quickly." Jean yawned. "Well we better check in with the professor."

Sam yawned and wined, "Can't you do it? I am toast."

Jean glared at him. "What, and I'm not?" she shot back.

Sam stumbled for words, "No, I mean yeah but I'm, and you're…"

Jean raised an eyebrow, "What Sam, I couldn't understand you?" Sam shrugged. Jean took this opportunity and said, "Maybe Rogue was right to have you go on this mission."

Sam looked at her like she was loosing her marbles. "What, you're siding with Rogue? I think you need sleep Jean."

He started to walk away but Jean mentally yanked him back. "So how did it feel Sam, being an X-Man and all?"

He blinked, "What?"

She played on this. "Oh you know, saving mutants from a killer drug, staying up to all hours of the night, and not knowing when you'd get home."

Sam thought of this. "Well, I didn't like it when you started to cry, and I am exhausted. This wasn't even a full blown mission. Well it was, sorta." He looked at Jean with a confused and tired face. "Are missions always like this Jean?"

Son of a bitch! Rogue knew exactly what she was doing! She had pared them up like this on purpose! She knew that Jean would keep Sam in line. She also knew that deep down Sam was sensitive, they all were. She sighed.

"No Sam, this was an easy mission. No one got hurt badly. You have a few bumps on your head from people chucking boxes out of windows at you, but that is all. Once we check in with the professor I am sure you can go to bed."

They walked off into the mansion.

Next to arrive back were Scott and Jubilee. Scott saw Jeans SUV and gave a sigh of relief. He also saw the X-Van. "Looks like Gambit and Amara are still out. Why don't we go in, I'm sure you are exhausted. I know I am."

Jubilee looked at Scott, "Shouldn't we go check in with Professor X first?" she asked.

Scott looked at her and then nodded, "Yeah Jubes, we should. Thanks for keeping my head on my shoulders."

They started towards the door and Scott stopped. She'd planned this! Rogue had it all figured out! She knew that Scott would be so wound up during a mission that he would hit his pillow as soon as he got the chance. She also knew that Jubilee had enough energy for the both of them and would keep Scott on track in a similar way to Jean. Rogue was good, way better than what they gave her credit for.

"Scott, ate you alright?"

Scott looked at the fifteen year old in front of him. He smiled. "I'm fine Jubilee, just thinking. So, how did you enjoy your first mission?"

She looked at him. "Oh, it was fine I guess."

"You guess?" Scott repeated. "What was wrong with it?"

Jubilee sighed, "Well there wasn't that much action. I hardly got to use my powers unless someone wanted proof that I was a mutant. It wasn't exactly how I'd thought my first mission would go."

Scott started to laugh and then became serious. "Jubilee, you saved over fifty mutant lives last night. That is a bigger deal than fighting Magneto or sentinels. Besides, I saw plenty of action watching you from the car." He smiled.

"You did," she asked. "When?"

Scott couldn't contain it any longer. "I saw and heard many a door slam and watched you jump or stamp your feet. I even heard you yell at some people. You were quite entertaining Miss Lee." He laughed. _'God I must be exhausted, when do I ever laugh?'_

She walked back to him and punched him in the arm. "Ow, kid I'm…"

"I am not a kid Scott. I am an X-Man. I have just been on my first mission."

"Ok, Jubes, but that still hurt."

They entered the mansion hoping that Jean, Sam, Kurt and Jamie had gotten a good number of boxes too.

Gambit pulled up on his motorcycle with Amara on the back. He helped her off the bike and placed her feet on the garage floor. Gambit looked at her. "Tired petite?" Amara nodded. Gambit chuckled, "Come mon ami, we mus' go see de prof. non?"

Amara sighed, "Yes, he will want to know we made it home alive, well that I made it home alive." She gave Gambit a tired smile.

"Gambit was careful, non?" He looked a little concerned. Had he gone too fast?

Amara smiled, "Qui Gambit you were very careful. I just saw the way everyone looked at us when I got on your bike. They were scared stiff."

Remy smirked. They all knew Remy could drive safely. Hell if he couldn't he would of been a Cajun-kabob a long time ago when Rogue was on his bike. Granted she was seventeen and this petite was fourteen.

Mon dieu! His Cherie had set him up! He had to care for the petite and keep her safe. Rogue knew that Remy would use his powers to get what he wanted. She also knew Amara did not like it when people were hurt, therefore she would be a peace keeper making sure nothing got blown up. Amara and Remy both had good hearts, with two different ways of showing it, just like him and Rogue.

"Chaud Cherie tries chaud." Remy mumbled (Tricky darling, very tricky.)

"What?" asked Amara.

"Nothin' petite. So 'ow y' like yo' firs' mission?"

"It was actually kind of fun."

"Oh, why dat?"

"Well, I got to work with you."

Remy chuckled, "Remy glad y' like 'is company."

"You know, you aren't as bad as they say you are. You should tone it down a bit though, for Logan's sake, and our health." She smiled and yawned.

"Well Remy glad dat y' were dere t' Amara. Y' 'elped Remy get ova 100 boxes last night. Remy only use 'is power 70%0 o' de time. Y' use' ya words de other 30%."

She laughed, "You know what my favorite part was?"

Gambit shook his head, "Non petite, what was y' fav' part?"

Amara's eyes widened and she had a brief burst of energy, "When the man saw your flaming card, ran around in a circle and then ran to get the drug. That's going to stay in my mind for a long time."

They both laughed. "Qui petite. Everyone' 'ave a favorite memory from dere firs' mission dat dey find funny den or later."

Amara nodded and then asked, "What was your favorite part of your first mission Gambit?"

He stopped and thought. "Well petite what mission 'r' we talkin' 'bout? De X-Men?"

She shrugged. "Any mission Gambit."

He thought for a second and then smirked, "Albright' petite, on one 'o Gambits first missions he tripped an alarm, not a good ting. De guard was a big gorilla o' a man. I wen' out de vent an' de man tried t' follow. Gambit made it t' de roof an' when he look down, Gambit see's de guard stuck in de middle o' de vent."

Amara laughed, "So not one of your X-Men missions then."

Remy smiled, "Non."

They walked through the side door of the garage into the mansion.


	15. The Professer

**Chapter 15: The Professor**

As each group arrived back at the mansion they reported their success, and failures to Professor X. The professor was not surprised to see Scott, Sam, Kurt and Jamie looking as though they had somehow failed. "Sam, you did very well. You managed not only to follow your mission, but comforted your team member. Support is very important when working with a team." Sam nodded and went to bed followed by Jean.

"You did not fail Scott. We could not force them to give up the drug. After all, they were promised it was a new cure." The Professor then looked at Jubilee, "I realize that having doors slammed in your face can be discouraging, but I want you to know that I am proud of you for not giving up." They nodded and went to bed.

Kurt and Jamie came up from the med bay. They had fallen asleep waiting for Dr. McCoy to find out how the drug worked, if all fourteen pills had to be taken and how Emily and Rebecca were doing. "Kurt and Jamie, I want you both **not** to blame yourselves for not getting more of the drug." The two boys looked at the floor.

"_But professor, if my vatch hadn't been broken…"_

"_No Kurt, it is not your fault. In fact, I believe it best that other people, human and mutant see you as you are. At least for missions and this was a mission."_

"This being one of your first missions Jamie I must say that I am very pleased. You and Kurt not only managed to retrieve the drug, but also test subjects for Dr. McCoy." The professor smiled, Jamie nodded and the two boys went up to bed.

When Remy and Amara came in he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at the packed bag and sighed again. Remy knew that look and jumped in, "Professor, deres 'lot o' dis junk 'round. Isn't dat right petite?"

Amara nodded, "Tons!"

The professor closed his eyes and shook his head. "I am pleased that you were able to get as much as you did."

"_You threatened them, didn't you Remy."_

"_Only a lil' bit. De petite kept ol' Remy in line."_

"_I'm sure she did. I do wish you had asked instead."_

"_Remy did ask. If dey says non den Remy light a card."_

"Amara, I just want to tell you that I am very happy with the work you and Gambit did tonight. The first mission is usually the hardest."

"_Did he drive safely?"_

"_Yes, he was very careful."_

"_Did he blow anything up?"_

"_No, I stood in the middle." _He looked at Amara trying to see if she was covering for Remy or if she was telling the truth._ "There were no explosions!" _Truth.

"_Very good then."_

Amara and Gambit headed up the stairs to their separate wings to get sleep.

Charles headed down the hall towards the elevator. Now that all his new recruits were back with their leaders he could rest a little easier. He still worried about his other X-Men in Hawaii. They were fourteen hours away and he could do nothing until morning when he would divide the teams up yet again. He would send one of the teams to go and assist Rogue's team and then two hours later he would send the second team.

The new recruits would stay at the mansion with him and assist Dr. McCoy. That way they could feel like they were still a part of the mission.

"Have you told them yet?" A calm cool voice asked floated down the hall towards Charles.

The professor looked up, "No Erik I have not. The last two just got in ten minutes ago. Let them sleep for now."

"Are Rogue and your other X-Men sleeping Charles?"

"That is not the point Erik. You knew the plans, though I take it Rogue took you off guard with the disturbing news that the drug was killing."

Magneto's face hardened, "Indeed it did Charles. Why not send me out now to assist. I could be there quickly."

"Because Magnus, I need your abilities to create your metal spheres. That is how you will be traveling with your team, and by that I mean the people I assign to you."

Magneto looked at Xavier, "There is something else you are not telling me Charles."

The professor looked at him and smiled, "You could always read me like a book Erik. Yes, there is more, but I wish to share it with the whole team. For now we both should rest the best that we can. I have a feeling we will need all our energy tomorrow."

With that he wheeled into his room and set his alarm to go off in two hours.

Magneto sighed and looked through the doors of the guest bedrooms. Pietro and Lance shared one. Lance appeared to be asleep and Magneto's son was flipping channels on the television. The next room was shared by Blob and Toad. Fred seemed to have fallen asleep in an armchair facing the television with a bag of chips in his arm. Toad was looking depressed due to the lack of flies. In the last room was Wanda. She was a light sleeper so he chose not to disturb her by opening the door any wider to check on her. She would go to her brother if she needed anything.

After checking on his group Magneto entered his own room. _'How can Charles sleep while mutants are dying? Why is he waiting to send out teams? Is Rogue not on Hawaii itself?" _All these questions and more ran through Magneto's head. _'Had Mystique gained access to the facility yet?'_ He looked out the window at the starless sky. "I hope you know what you are doing Charles," he said to no one unparticular. He then proceeded to sit in one of the chairs in a corner. He could not and would not sleep until the base was wiped off the map and the drug was completely destroyed.


	16. Hana

**Chapter 16: Hana **

Rogue turned to Kitty, "Kit, tell meh what automated sensors are runnin' and shut 'em down please."

"Sure thing Rogue. Ok we like have motion sensors, live video streaming and possibly an audio feed as well."

"Possibly?" grunted Logan. "We can't do possibly Half-Pint. If they can hear us we are screwed. Now is there or is there not an audio feed?"

Kitty was starting to bounce with a jumble of emotions. Storm looked at Logan. "Wolverine, you scared her."

He just let out a grunt and Rogue said, "Yeah right. See this bounce? This is the bounce o' someone enjoyin' hackin' a computer system while getting ready to kick some guard's ass, an' than phase through a wall t' hack another system an' download info." Kitty squealed and Rogue smirked, "Told ya."

"So what do you have kid, I'm getting board," Mystique informed them.

"Um, so like we do have audio but it is going in 5, 4,3,2,1, gone."

"Are you sure Shadowcat? We can not afford to make mistakes." Storm knew that Rogue and Mystique were going to be entering the lions den any minute.

"Yes Storm, it is down and we are now cutting motion sensors in, 4,3,2,1, off."

"How can y' tell Kit?"

"Um the section on the screen under power, motion sensor system is: OFF"

Bobby laughed, "Nice Kitty, what next?"

"Ok, now I am cutting the video feed in, 5, 4,3,2,1, cut! Ok people, that is only the external perimeter. I need to get inside to do everything else. I don't want to start cutting internal systems from here. That will give us away if what I did hasn't already."

"Good work Half-Pint. Now, shall we go greet our new friends?" asked Logan,

They all piled out of the jet and headed towards the base. It didn't look like there was anything there except for wires and cameras. _'Shit, where is it?'_ wondered Rogue. Rogue and the rest of the team looked at one another. "Underground," all except Rogue said.

"Ya, but there's got t' be a door somewhere." She looked around and said, "Spread out!"

The team did just that surrounding the wiring and cameras. "Storm, can ya get a bird's eye view for us?"

Storm raised herself into the sky and looked over the mostly invisible base. "Rogue, if you go to your left you will find a gate."

"A gate Storm, are ya sure? There's nothin' but wires that Ah can see."

"Kid trust Ro. Now go left," instructed Logan.

Rogue stepped to her left a few feet. _'A gate, she's got t' be kiddin'. Then again Ah ain't the one in the air.'_ "Rogue stop!" called down Storm. "Look closely and you should see a slightly larger gap between the two lines of wires by your right hand."

Rogue looked closely and put her right hand out. _'Huh, wha' d' ya know, a crease in the wires. This is the end of the gate.' _ "Storm, where's the front?"

"Keep following the wires to the left until you are almost at the next camera Rogue."

Rogue did so. "Ah got it. Kitty, is this shut off?"

"Too late if it isn't kid, now let's move!" yelled Logan.

Rogue opened the gate and they all entered through it. They hadn't bumped into anyone. They had been outside the perimeter for a good two and a half minutes. Someone should have noticed that their system had been hacked into by now.

"Somethin's not right here," Rogue said.

"What are you talking about; everyone must be downstairs or on lunch. This is…"

"Cake." Logan and Kitty finished for him.

"Just like a reminder Bobby, the last time you said something was like cake, you got plastered."

Bobby looked at Kitty and Logan, "Oh, ya, right. So where is everyone?"

Rogue had wandered away from the arguing group and moved towards the centre. Mystique and Storm followed taking either side of the hardly visible building. Rogue listened closely her ear almost against the wall. She could hear footsteps on what seemed like metal stairs. She jumped back and Logan made a dash for the guards that made their way out of the door that Rogue had just jumped away from.

"Cake huh bub!" Logan yelled as he tossed a guard over his left shoulder.

Bobby winced as he heard the guard hit the ground. THUD! There must be thick metal underneath where they were standing. He iced over an oncoming guard and one that was heading for Kitty who was already dealing with a guard in front of her.

Mystique had done a round off kick hitting one guard in the chest and knocking him back into another guard. _'Idiots.' _She thought.

Storm had the wind pick-up and had two of the guards fly back to the wiring.

Rogue was taking on two guards at once. She ducked as the one on the left threw a punch at her. While she ducked she kicked the other guard in the gut. The second guard toppled forwards towards Rogue and she flipped back out of the way. The guard that had thrown the punch wound up punching his fellow guard in the head.

Logan was taking out guards left right and centre. CRASH! SNAP! THUD!

"Jus' tell meh when!" Rogue called out. She put all her body weight on her right side and slammed into an oncoming guard. He temporarily lost his balance and Rogue knocked his legs out from under him and heard a CRACK!

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She struggled and went to throw a back kick when the guard whispered in her ear, "When."

Rogue tried to turn around but was held tight. "Is it really you?" Rogue struggled again trying to twist her way free. She looked around at the pile of guards. She saw Kitty phase as two guards came running at her from opposite directions and collide. Kitty then stepped back.

She saw Bobby freeze a guard that Logan had thrown at the beginning of the fight who was starting to come to.

She saw Storm casing freezing rain and pelting a group of four guards.

Logan was threatening a guard asking where he would find the person in charge.

She did not see Mystique. "A simple yes woulda done jus' fine." Rogue said.

"I'm sorry," Mystique said

"For what?" asked Rogue beginning to think she probably shouldn't have asked.

"This." and Mystique threw Rogue hard against the ground.

Rogue felt her head hit the ground and the last thing she heard was, "STRIPES!"


	17. Back Up

**Chapter 17: Back Up**

Back at the mansion the professor had divided the X-Men and the Brotherhood into two teams. Team 1 consisted of: Scott, Jean, Pietro Blob and Toad. Team 2 consisted of: Magneto, Wanda, Kurt, Gambit and Lance.

The professor looked at them all and said, "This is very important. Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Logan, Storm and Mystique are on the Hawaiian Island Maui. Their location is on the east side of the island in a large town called Hana. They arrived there yesterday as you were collecting the Kicking The X drug. They are at the base where the drug is being created by our friend Creed, or the leaders of The FOH. We do not know how much of Hana the FOH have claimed their own, so, team 1; I would like you to leave immediately in the X-Chopper."

"We're gone professor," Scott called out, and they rushed down to the hanger.

Jean punched in the coordinates. "ETA 14 hours! How are we supposed to help if it takes us fourteen hours?"

"Listen-your-prof-probbaly-had-a-good-reason-for-waiting-until-now. So-what-are-you-waiting-for-let's go!" cried the always impatient Pietro.

Scott and Jean put on their head sets and the five of them took off at full speed.

After twenty minutes Pietro asked, "Can't-this-thing-go-any-faster?"

"Not unless you want the propellers to snap," replied Scott.

"AHH! No, that's cool, this speed is great yo. I like this speed, how about you?" Toad started to ramble. The last time he had been in the X-Chopper he had discovered that it was made out of plastic. He remembered Wolverine's words clearly, _'Not an ounce of metal.' _"I think I'm going to be sick."

Blob rolled his eyes, "Man Toad, relax. If you were any greener we'd have to call you Frog." He turned his attention from his winning friend to the second in command. "Hey Jean, is Summers' telling the truth, can we go any faster or not?"

Jean looked at all the dials and then at Scott. Their eta was still ten hours away. "Scott, we can push it a bit. You know the blades won't come off."

Scott looked at her and shot her a quick smile and then looked at their speed. "I know, I just wanted to scare the slime ball, but faster Jean, I'm not sure."

She sighed and then, "Do you trust Logan's handy work Scott?"

"Of course Jean, he takes care of everything in the hanger."

"Well you know Logan and his extra features. He always includes safety in them."

Jean was pleading with Scott to go faster, but he just didn't see how he could safely until, "Hey, is-that-like-fuel-Shades?" Pietro popped up front to study the controls.

"Hey, Pietro! Stay in the back. The X-Chopper is no place to be goofing around!" Scott was not thrilled with his team. _'Why did the professor pair me up with three of the looserhood gang? Well at least I have Jean.'_

"Scott!" Jean's shout brought him out of his trance.

"What is it Jean?" Scott seemed worried. Her voice seemed somewhat shocked and yet excited at the same time.

"Pietro and I are right, look." Jean pointed to the fuel button and then showed Scott the Jets button. "Logan's handy work."

Scott looked and said, "Yeah, but Jean we don't know how they work. This is a feature we've never…"

"Screw that Scott! We have friends that are still more than nine hours away!" and with that Jean hit the "Jets" button and they heard something roar to life. They started gaining speed and from the back there was a high pitched girly scream. Jean smiled and said, "Better, much better."

Team two had left the mansion five hours ago in the metal orbs that Magneto had created for each of his team members. Gambit had been in them in the past, but Wanda, Kurt and Lance had not and did not realize the speed that Magneto could travel.

Kurt felt like he was flying and porting at the same time. He did not like the way he could not see out of the orb. When he ported he needed to see or know where he was going. Well he knew where they were going but he had to put his 'trust' in bucket head. _'Vell this iz just vonderful. I can not see vere ve are and I don't know how much longer until ve get to Rogue and the others.'_

Lance was not one for flying, but in all the commotion between Rogue throwing the door of The Brotherhood wide open, learning of the Kicking the X drug, and finding out that Kitty was already at the base, he had forgotten this little factor until he was zooming through the air at top speed. _'Oh yeah, I hate flying. There is no way we are still nine hours away. Nine hours, oh god I don't know if I can last that long.'_

Wanda could have cared less about the speed. She knew they would get there in good time. What bothered her was the space, or lack of it. She felt like she couldn't move, not that it was safe to move at the current moment. _'Why not just put me back in a strait jacket? God it's so plain in here. At least it is silver and not white. I think I'll tell Father that I hate his design.'_ Wanda's thoughts carried on about how the orb reminded her of the asylum in different ways and how that made her hate her father even more. It took everything in her not to hex the orbs.

Gambit sat still in his orb. He was angry at himself and angry at her. How dare Rogue leave and not take him. He had told her that he loved her and she had told him the same. She never told him that, especially in front of people. It was like she was saying good-bye. _'Non, Gambit no' gonna le' y' go Cherie. We be comin' t' 'elp y' now. Stay strong fo' Remy. Remy gonna blow de place apart.'_

Magneto was furious and flying his team at full force. Why did Charles wait so long to share the information? _'This is the last time any foolish human will ever kill a mutant. I will crush them like the bugs they are and destroy every last one of them! Let Charles deal with peace.'_

Through the chopper window Scott, Jean, Pietro, Blob and Toad saw the orbs fly past them. Jean blinked, "The professor was right. They will make it there before us even with the extra jets built in."

Scott thought for a second. "Well then why didn't we all just take orbs?" Jean rolled her eyes. Scott seemed confused. "No seriously Jean, if he can travel that fast why couldn't he take all of us?"

"Yeah, I could have taken one of those yo! Then I wouldn't be in this creepy creaking half chopper half jet thing man." Toad was getting ancy. He hadn't had a single fly in over twenty- four hours and it was starting to show. He had tried to hop out of his seat twice forgetting that he was buckled in. When the buckle didn't go any further he was yanked back and the seat belt snapped him causing him to screech in pain.

"Magneto-is-strong-but-not-that-strong." Pietro said.

Toad, blob and Scott didn't get it; "Huh?" was all they said.

It was Jean's turn to explain. "It is a mental ability. First Magneto reforms the metal with his mind. Then he uses Telekinesis to carry the orbs. Does that make sense?" Jean looked around. The boys still didn't get it. She let out a "Humph" and tried again. "All ten of us would have been too much for magneto to carry. He is using his mind to carry the orbs. I couldn't lift ten cars at once even if I had to."

"Oh," Scott, Blob and Toad said. Jean and Pietro just rolled their eyes.


	18. The Battle On Hana

**Chapter 18: The Battle on Hana**

"STRIPES!" Logan lunged at the guard taking out two others on his way. When he reached the guard that had taken out Rogue he took a swipe at him with his claws. The guard swung to the right and grabbed Logan's arm twisting it back. The guard then proceeded to jump up kicking Logan in his lower back. Logan howled in pain, "Ah! Wait a minute, I know these moves. Why'd you do it?"

They continued to wrestle. "I can't bring her in unmarked."

Logan took a swing at Mystique. "Why not? For all we know she has a bloody concussion because of you!" He retracted his claws to fight better hand to hand combat without killing their only means of entry.

"She's seen worse in her day Logan, believe me. Besides, what did you expect me to do?" She gave him a kick to the stomach. Logan grunted. "I can't just walk in looking like she…" Logan gave her a blow to the chest. Mystique stumbled back but caught her breath quicker than a normal person would. "Hadn't put up a fight? They would of caught on."

Logan saw another guard coming and looked at Mystique (or guard M. Rage) and said, "Fine, do what you have to and I'll get rid of the others. Make sure you try to wake her up though before you go down the stairs."

M. Rage rolled his eyes, "Really, I didn't know that." She gave Logan one last kick to the chest and then ran over to Rogue. She dragged her over to the side of the building and cuffed her hands behind her back. "Rogue, wake up!" Rogue didn't answer so Mystique went back to fighting the X-Men. She let her fighting skills be known so she was not slashed, iced or blown away.

Against the wall Rogue moaned. Her head was killing her. _'Damn it Mystique! Why the hell couldn't she of just kicked her in the gut or something?' _Logan heard Rogue's moan and saw her eyes flutter open a little bit. "Any time now Rage, she's set to go!"

Mystique hit Bobby behind the knees and said, "I'm taking Rogue in." Bobby understood and stayed down letting M. Rage through to the building.

Once she got to the building she hauled Rogue to her feet. "I hope you can walk because we are going to head down the stairs."

Rogue groaned, "You couldn't have just knocked the wind out of me or something."

M. Rage opened the door. "Who says that isn't going to happen?" Rogue glared as she was led down the stairs. Mystique couldn't see it but she could sense it. _'Good, an angry face. All the better for this entry'_

Rogue was trying to wrap her head around the mission. This was not so easy after being knocked out but she retrieved enough pieces to put it back together. _'Computer system, Kitty, Creed, drug, base.' _When they had gotten to the bottom of the stairs she felt Mystique guide her to the right and they headed down a long hall. Rogue scanned the labels on the doors that they passed _'G1, G2, and G3.' _Underground garages maybe? _ 'Door 4 & 5 unmarked' _Rogue stopped moving and took a step back knocking purposely into Rage. Door six was labeled **Power**.

"Keep that in mind, now keep moving," Mystique whispered. Rogue kept walking down the hall until they came to a fork in the hall. They could either go left or right. They could hear voices coming from the left so Mystique yanked Rogue away from the centre.

"Sir, I am telling you that we have been receiving fewer and fewer orders. Mutants just aren't buying it any more. Maybe a new form of advertisement is needed." The voice was unknown to the two in the main hall.

"No, that add was perfect! They believed that we wanted to help them. Those stupid, sickening, plagued creatures! They need to be eliminated Jake." This voice however was very well known, Creed. _'Well shit!' _Both Rogue and Mystique were thinking along the same line, for once. Neither one of them had expected to run into Creed so soon.

"I agree sir; they shouldn't be among 'normal' humans."

"They are not humans Jake, they are animals! Monsters! A disease and therefore must die!" Grayton Creed was on one of his anti-mutant rants and this Jake was getting to hear it all.

"Well sir, what do you suggest? I have over 50 packages in storage room A and 100 in storage room B. Each package, as you know contains 1000 boxes of them drug. That doesn't include the drugs being created in the labs as we speak. That is enough for 150,000 mutants' sir; and I don't even have 30,000 orders yet. If we don't sell it soon you are out hundreds of thousands of dollars, not to mention the drug will go to waste. We tried to tell you that it is only good for up to two years and then seems to have no effect."

"Shut up, just shut up. Tell me something, what caused our security system to shut off?"

Jake looked at Creed, "I don't know sir; I am a lab technician, not one of your guards or computer technicians."

As the men argued Mystique led Rogue back down the hall and then swiped a key card in door four. She shut the door and grabbed the communicator. "Shadowcat, down the stairs to the right, the sixth door, it is labeled **Power**. We can't see inside any of the doors. They are all metal. We hope that is the main system."

"Copy that!" Kitty yelled over to Logan, "I'm gone, door six." With that she phased through the main door and the stairs. When she came to the bottom she took the right and headed for the main power. She stuck her head through the door only to find back-up generators. _'Well like shoot, this is not it at all.' _ She phased all the way through and grabbed her communicator. "This isn't the room. I just have generators, no computer systems. Where are you?"

They sighed, "Door four," Mystique told her. "Stay there. Rogue and I are going to take a stroll. Creed is at the end of the hall on the left."

Rogue glared at her, "What are you insane?"

"No, but I would like to find the main computer system and Creed knows someone has broken in, so why don't we and greet him."

Rogue sighed. She had known going in as bait was going to be rough, she just hadn't expected it to be happening the way it was going. "Let's go."

They walked back down the hall but this time rounded the corner to face Creed and Jake. "Sir, I think I've found the problem." Creed looked up and gave Rogue a disgusted sickening look. Mystique continued, "I caught her trying to get in the main doors."

Creed walked over to Rogue looking her over. "I remember you," he said.

"Awe gee I'm flattered," Rogue replied. Creed motioned for Rage to strike. He took out his beater walked in front of Rogue and struck her in the stomach. Rogue fell to her knees the air knocked out of her.

Creed looked down at her and she raised her head to glare right back at him. "Where are they freak?" Creed asked her.

Rogue decided to play dumb, "Who?" _'Man was she toast. She would be lucky if she made it down to the labs.'_

Creed grabbed Rogue from under one arm and hauled her to her feet. He held her up looking into her face. "Your team," he hissed. She just stared at him. "Tell me where your freaky team of mutant scum are, Rogue!" _'Uh oh, he really did recognize her. She had to think fast.'_

"They ain't here," she lied.

"Then who the hell are my men fighting?"

"Ah don' know. Ah came on mah own. Ah needed t' see the drug firs' hand. Does it actually work?"

She started to throw him off but then he composed himself back to his sour anti-mutant self. "Why do you care? You are an X-Man. A freak of nature, you fight to protect other monsterus diseased beings such as yourself."

Rogue and Mystique hated every word coming out of his mouth, but they played their rolls almost flawlessly. "Ah don' want t' be a freak any more! Ah'm tired o' livin' in a house where nobody likes meh. There all scared o' meh or hate meh."

Creed looked at Rogue. "Why didn't you just order it then?" _'I want the truth out of this monstrosity.'_

"Oh ya, 'cause that wouldn't look suspicious or nothin'. An anti-mutant drug comin' t' a home for' mutants."

Creed laughed, "Why not another address?"

'_God this game was tiring.' _"Ah ain't got one."

"How did you find my base? It is invisible to all, and yet here you are breaking and entering, and by the looks of it putting up quite a fight to get in." He nodded towards her bleeding head. "Why are you really here and where is the rest of your team!" Creed was starting to raise his voice.

Rogue shifted to stand taller. "Well that's a lot o' questions Creed. What one d' ya want meh t' answer first?"

Creed motioned to the wall and Rogue was tossed and pinned against it, her handcuffs dug into her wrists. She winced slightly. Creed walked over to her again. "**One**, how did you find me?"

'_No point in lying any more. He was seeing right through her.' _ "Ah do mah homework when it comes to scum like you!"

'_He knew he would break her. When he was done with her she and all her freaky friends would be dead and the FOH would finally have won. There would be no X-Men to protect mutants and they would all perish.' _ "**Two**, why are you really here mutant?"

"T' stop ya from killin' more mutants!"

"**Three**, WHERE IS THE REST OF YOUR TEAM!"

"Ah don' know." Rogue said coolly.

Creed grabbed Rogue out of Rage's hold and turned her towards the door. He then shoved Rogue back into Mystique's grasp. "Then I guess we will have to find them," and with that Creed led the way down to the **Security Room.**


	19. Operation Distruction

**Chapter 19: Operation Destruction**

Rogue felt like a ping pong ball. She'd been knocked out, hauled up, knocked to her knees, hauled back up, pinned to a wall, ripped out of Rage's grasp, spun around and shoved back into Mystique's grasp. _'Gawd Ah'm gonna be sore tomorrow.' _She knew that Creed was not yet finished tossing her around, however that wasn't what bothered her. By this time in any other mission she would have been fighting. Instead she was being led down a hall by a lunatic who wanted to eliminate all mutants, and was going to start with her team.

Creed was leading Rogue and Mystique down the right hall of the base. The two were taking in everything they could as they passed. **Storage Room A, Storage room B,** and a room labeled **Private.** _'Creed's office maybe?' _Then he stopped at a door labeled **Security Room.**

Creed opened the door and turned to Rogue, "Find them," he said.

If Rogues arms weren't cuffed behind her back she would have had them folded in front of her as she looked at Creed and said, "No."

He grabbed her and shoved her into the room. She stumbled slightly. "Find them or I will have all of The Friends Of Humanity from Bayville and all over New York target The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I will instruct them to open fire at anyone on the grounds and take out the building."

Rogue tried to twist to look at Rage. She looked at Creed who was glaring at her. _'Did she dare call his bluff? Jamie was there, Amara, Sam and Jubilee. They were just kids. She knew that Jamie could fight, but bullets were a whole other ball game. No she couldn't chance it.' _ "Ah'll need mah hands," she said.

Creed gave a wicked grin and motioned for Rage to remove the hand cuffs. He did and Creed threw Rogue into a chair in front of a bunch of screens. Rogue started to search the screens. _"Why wasn't he doing this himself? Maybe he thinks using me as leverage will draw the team out. Too bad that is exactly what we want, idiot' _thought Rogue.

Creed was hovering over Rogue incase she tried to run. Suddenly Creed was kicked in the back. He spun around to see who had attacked him but wasn't quick enough. Mystique thrust her palm up breaking his nose causing his eyes swell up with tears. Mystique then grabbed his key card and gave him a final blow to the head before she threw him out the door.

"For the love o' Gawd, it took ya long enough!" Rogue complained.

"Just locate everyone, we have more help."

Rogue looked at the screens. On the top left screen she saw the X-Chopper landing. On the top right screen she could see five spheres beginning to open. Magneto, Wanda, Kurt, Gambit and Lance each stepped out of one. _'Remy!'_ She looked at the left screen again to see Scott, Jean, Pietro, Blob and Toad.

Mystique used the communicator. "Shadowcat, we are in the **Security Room**. All the computers and monitors seem to be in here. Do you copy?"

"Ya I like copy. Where is it?"

Rogue gave her the instructions. "Kit, take a right at the end o' this hall and follow it until y' come t' an unconsus Creed, or the bold **Security Room** label. Copy?"

"I am on my way!" Kitty phased out of door six and headed for the end of the hall. She looked both to the left and right before continuing down the hall on the right. She didn't want to get spotted even if one of the two ladies at the other end had knocked Creed out. There were no alarms going off yet.

She phased through the door to the **Security Room** and Rogue and Mystique looked at her. She whipped out what looked like Jamie's PSP and a wire. She stuck one end of the cord into a USB Port on the main computer and the other into the mini compact computer. Kitty punched in passwords and clicked on various files.

"Kit, how long will this take?" Rogue asked.

Kitty looked at her. "Hey, he has like over 100,000 files Rogue." The two looked at her. "A while, I am sending them to my computer in the X-Jet. Once I do that I will send a virus to the system here and he will loose all his files." She smiled.

"Fine, Rogue, we need to get rid of things down here. I have a feeling the lab is further down the left hall."

"Logan!" Rogue called.

"Hey kid, give us good news."

"There is so much to destroy. Over 150,000 boxes of the drug in two storage rooms, and more is being made in a lab. Kitty is downloading all the info from all the files and then will give the computer a virus. Creed likely has hard copies of the files though in an office somewhere. We're going to look for them now."

"Good work you three, one extra door coming…"

"NO!" all three called into their communicators. "Logan, there are no alarms yet, try army entry."

"But Raven."

"That's an order soldier!" Kitty and Rogue looked at Mystique. "What, you can't seriously tell me you have never heard that before."

The two girls looked at each other and then Kitty said, "Well not like between you and Logan." Mystique just rolled her eyes.

"Rogue, lets see what's in the **Private** office." Rogue nodded and they left Kitty to deal with the computers in the **Security Room** and headed next door. Creed was still unconscious so they got past him easily.

"Oh man!" groaned Rogue as they looked around. From wall to wall, floor to ceiling were files. She grabbed one and opened it. "These are from the MRD." She looked at Mystique.

Mystique opened up a file on the other side of the room. "Test subject 13: Calysto Doe…"

"Calysto from the Morlocks? Oh man, we have to get to the labs. These files, we need to, the professor will…"

"Rogue!" Rogue looked at Mystique. "Rogue calm down and think. Kitty is downloading the files. These hard copy files have to be destroyed.

Rogue nodded, and spoke into her communicator, "Ok guys, I know that you are all here. We have an issue in the right wing."

"Vhat kind of issue Rogue" Kurt asked.

Rogue smiled, "Kurt, where are y'?"

"I am outside, vhy?"

"I need ya to come in and gather files and port them out so Gambit can burn 'em." _'Of course St. John wasn't around when you actually needed something burnt.' _thought Rogue."Go down the stairs, turn t' your right. Then go down the hall 'til ya hit a fork. Take another right. We are in the room labeled **Private**."

"Ok, but vhy can't Scott do it?"

"Cause there's people down 'ere, Kitty's next door and Ah don't need a sunroof."

"Understood." Kurt looked at the group, "Vell, vho is coming vith me?"

"Ice Man, go with the Elf and see what you can freeze to save us hundreds of trips."

"Alright, let's go Kurt.'

"Oh and Bobby."

Bobby turned to Logan, "Yes wolverine."

"Don't leave any ice behind, got it."

"Yes sir, I understand." With that Bobby and Kurt made their way down the stairs to the room marked **Private**.

As they arrived they saw Creed starting to stir. The two boys looked at each other. "Ice and port," Bobby whispered. Kurt nodded. Bobby iced Creed over and Kurt ported over to him. He then grabbed the iced Creed, ported back to the stairs and finally ported outside to the others.

"Who hell is this Elf?" Logan looked down and said, "Never mind, go back and help Bobby and Rogue."

Kurt ported back to the room labeled **Private** and then ported inside. He saw frozen shelves, frozen cabinets and a frozen desk. "Oh man! This all has to go?" The three nodded. He and Bobby each took a side of the desk and Kurt ported it outside. Everyone looked at the boys. "Oh, there is lots more, just vait." Kurt said bitterly.

As Kurt and Bobby took things out of the room Kitty informed them of her progress. "I have like 600 files left, then I will do a quick scan to see if I like missed anything. Then I will load the virus."

"Good work Half-Pint." "Rogue, what are you and Mystique up to now?"

Rogue and Mystique entered **Storage Room A**. Packages were stacked on shelves and on the floor. "It jus' never ends!" Mystique looked at her daughter and Rogue just said, "What, it doesn't! First the files and now these two rooms. We'll be lucky if we aren't caught. Where is all the security anyways?"

Mystique just shrugged, "I don't know and I don't like it either." She then proceeded to call for help. "We need some help down here to get all of the boxed drugs out of the two storage rooms ASAP,"

"Say –no- more, I'm…"

"Do ya know where they are?" asked Rogue.

Pietro halted right before he smacked into the door. "Well, no."

"They are beside the room labeled **Private** down the right hall. They are called **Storage Room A** and **Storage Room B**." _'That idiot would have run around the whole building before he found us.' _

"Ok, on-my-way." Pietro said and was gone through the door. He dashed down the stairs, flew down the hall and grabbed Rogue's key card fast as lightning. He opened **Storage Room B**, handed Rogue back her key card and ran back down the hall with an armful of packages of **Kicking the X.**

Rogue then contacted Jean, _"Jean, how do we destroy the drug?"_

"_I don't know Rogue. Let me contact the mansion"_

"_You can do that from here?"_

"_No, I need to use the radio set."_

"_Oh, right."_

"Logan, I need to contact the mansion. We need to know how to get rid of the drug safely."

"Alright Red, but be quick." Jean nodded and then headed to the Jet.

"Professor, Dr. McCoy, someone come in."

"Jean, is everything alright?"

Jean sighed and smiled. "Yes professor. We just need to know how to dispose of the drug safely."

"Hank is working on that as we speak Jean. How much has been found?"

"Oh, just 150 packages of the drug, enough for 150,000 mutants. That does not including the ones being made in the lab that we have yet to enter."

"Good lord! I will ask Hank if he has made progress."

Scott entered the jet. "Any luck?"

Jean shook her head. "The professor is going to ask Hank if he knows a safe way to destroy it."

Bobby and Kurt had finally brought out all of the shelves and cabinets. Gambit was having fun charging cards, placing them on the top of the cabinets, and all the shelving units. "Fire in de 'ole!" Gambit called. BANG! Ice and paper shattered, tore and went flying.

"Gumbo, watch it! You almost hit Storm and the slime ball."

"Sorry Wolverine, Gambit can't 'elp were de ice fly. Dat's why Gambit yells, Fire in de 'ole. " Gambit smirked. He charged another set of cards spreading them over the desk. "Fire in de 'ole!" BANG! _'Dere, non more files in de desk an' non more files on three shelves. Only twen'y somethin' t' go. Dis is goin' t' be fun.'_

Storm came over to Remy. "Remy, how many more do you have left?"

Remy smiled, "Ova twen'y."

She sighed, "Well hurry up, Wolverine is getting impatient."

"No problem Storm." Gambit charged two decks of cards spreading them over two tall shelves. There were several loud BANGS! For each load bang there was a high pitched scream. "Ahh!" "Eeeh!" "Ahhahh!" It was good to know that Toad was partaking in the mission.

Pietro zoomed over to Toad, "Hey, Toad, hello! Why-don't-you-help-me-load-the-packages -on -to -the –Jet- and -chopped." Toad just nodded and shrieked as two more shelving units exploded. Pietro rolled his eyes, "Hop-to-it!" Toad started helping Pietro load the packages containing the drug.

Gambit proceeded to carry on with his ritual of charging cards and blowing up shelves and cabinets until all the hard copy files were compleatly destroyed.

"Hey guys." Rogue's voice came over the communicators.

"What is it Stripes?"

"According to Jake here the drug doesn't work after two years."

"Jake? Who the hell is Jake, Stripes?"

A shaky voice came through the communicator. "I, I am, J-Jake. I am, was a scientist for G. Creed."

He stopped talking. "SPILL IT!" Rogue yelled.

All communicators were held at a distance as Rogue yelled. Jake then continued. "The pills dissolve in liquid just like any medicine does. This pill pretends to act as a vitamin making you feel healthier, but it is really locates the X Gene. It only takes a day to find it and then starts to eat away at the X Gene until it destroys it. Without that Gene mutants die."

Logan growled into his communicator, "Tell us something we don't know bub, like how do we get rid of it?"

Jake gulped, "Gulp, water, it dissolves it water."

"Besides that!" growled an angry Wolverine.

"How much of it do you have to take before it kills the X Gene?" Lance asked.

"All fourteen pills. If you don't take them all it won't work. You get sick but you won't die." Jake had no idea how many mutants he was dealing with, but the two that held him hostage seemed bad enough.

"Shades, go let the proof know that new piece of info." Scott nodded and ran to the jet. He told Professor X and Hank the good news about the drug and ran back out to join the others.

"What are the side effects if the drug gets air borne?" Jean asked.

Rogue and Mystique had Jake pinned against the wall and were glaring at him. Mystique had retrieved a scalpel from the lab and had it to his throat. "N, no, none" he stammered.

"Bub, you better be telling the truth, otherwise you may never see the light of day again."

"I swear, the drug has no side effect if air borne."

"How do we get rid of this much of the drug without it killing mutants in the disposal process?" Scott asked.

"Wa-water." Jake stammered.

"Yes, we know that, but we can't just toss it in the lake or ocean. The water circulates and people drink it." Storm said.

Rogue grabbed a pen ready to attack if Jake didn't give a good enough answer. "Heat, hot liquid. I swear there is no airborne effect, but you can dissolve it using either cold or hot liquid."

"Or lava," Wanda said. The group looked at her. "What, I was thinking of Amara."

Storm asked, "What effect would it have if we were to put it is a volcano?"

The two ladies took their threatening poses again. "I, I don't know. I swear I have no idea. We never attempted it." Between the glare of Mystique and Rogue Jake was surprised he wasn't dead. If looks could kill he would have been dead ten times over.

"Hey Storm, I think you and Magma have your work cut out for you," said Bobby. Storm nodded.

"Can someone please come down and get this idiot before one of us kills him," Rogue said over her communicator. "We are down the left hall this time."

Blob came down and picked the scientist up. "You have no idea how much trouble you have caused, do you?" Jake shrunk. Blob shook his head as he came up the stairs. "Let's just say there are a good thirteen mutants' dying to meet you, ha."

"Raven, how can we help you down there?"

"Well Logan we are heading through the labs and to containment cells. Perhaps you could destroy the labs and send Gambit down to help us unlock cells."

"On our way." He turned to Storm and the others. "Keep these two scum bags tied up here. We don't need another incident like this one." They all nodded and kept a watchful eye on the two prisoners.

Down at the far end of the hall Rogue was looking at the prisoners, or as Jake and Creed called them, Test Subjects. "Don' ya worry. Were 'ere t' get ya'll out o' here," she told them. She grabbed her communicator, "Kitty, how's it goin'?"

"Just did my final scan and preparing to install the virus."

"Perfect, we need ya help in the cells. Last area on the left."

"Ok Rogue, be there in three," Kitty replied. She grabbed a disk and put it into the computer. She then hit install. _'Take it, take it, come on! YES!' _ "Like everyone the virus has like successfully been uploaded."

A bunch of noise could be heard through the communicators, "Yes!" "Sucks to be you!" "Well done Kitty", "Nice going Half-Pint."

"Well Graton, looks like you're out of business." Logan told him. Creed just smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Logan grabbed his communicator, "Stripes?"

"Ya, Logan?"

"I am on my way with Gumbo, how are things down there?"

"Easy Logan, far too easy actually."

"Shit! Get out! Get out NOW!"

"What! No, Logan, Ah'm not leavin' without the prisoners," replied Rogue. Mystique grabbed her arm. "Le' meh go Mystique!"

"When a soldier says get out you run like hell!" she said as she dragged Rogue back down the hall.

They heard doors swing open by the stairs and dozens of feet running down the hall towards them. Mystique froze and pulled Rogue towards her in the lab. _Where was Shadowcat?'_

"Spread out! They've taken Creed."

"Sir, Jake isn't at his post and it looks like the others are, wait. Sir! The scientists are unconscious."

"The muties can't be far. Fan out, I want them found! Team A, scan the entire left wing. Team B scan the entire right wing. Team C, take the outside. GO! GO! GO!"

Mystique crouched down and Rogue, reluctantly followed suit. Mystique slid around a corner and motioned for Rogue to do the same so they were on the same wall. A Guard entered their wing and Mystique took him out with a simple trip ensuring that he hit his head. THUNK!

They then heard a battle break out in the hall. _'Logan,' _they could tell. BOOM! _'Gambit,'_ "Now you can help the prisoners." Rogue looked in the same direction as Mystique. _'Kitty!'_

"I like made it."

"Come on Kit, y' have got t' phase the prisoners outa their cells."

Rogue and Kitty ran back down the hall and as they ran she asked, "So who like set off alarms?"

Rogue shook her head, "Ah duno. Maybe it was the fact that Creed wasn' yellin' at anyone anymore, Ah dono. Here we are." She stopped at the end of the hall.

Kitty looked at the wall of cells. There had to be a good fifty mutants. "Rogue, I need Kurt. I can get them out of the cells but I like can't get them out of danger!"

Rogue nodded, "Kurt! Kurt we need you at the end o' the left wing!"

"I am no my vay!"

Kitty started phasing the mutants through the bars when Kurt arrived. "Kurt, take these people somewhere away from the battle."

"Rogue, the battle is…"

"Kurt! Jus' take 'em somewhere safe! Got it?" Rogue glared at him.

"Yes Rogue." He looked at all the mutants Kitty had phased out of the cells so far. "Everyvone, grab onto me." The mutants held onto Kurt and he ported them over to the orbs. "Stay here," he told them and went back for the remaining prisoners.

"Are they safe?" asked Rogue.

"As safe as, they can be right now." Kurt ported the rest of the freed prisoners to the orbs and then went back to Rogue and Kitty. "Ve need to help the others."

The three took off down the hall. They took out guards as they ran into them on their way to help Logan, Gambit and Mystique. Once they had the majority of the guards out Rogue called into her communicator, "Magneto, it's show time!"

With that Kurt ported the team to the surface. The ground began to shake underneath them. The base was being lifted up from underground. All the guards inside the base tumbled around inside of it. Scott shot the top off, Kurt ported as many guards out as he could, Jean lifted some out with her telekinesis and Pietro tied them all up once they were out. Once the building was empty, Magneto twisted the metal crumpling it like a ball of paper.

Creed's face had long since gone from a smile to a look of sheer shock and fear. Before any of them could even think of stopping her, Rogue walked over to Creed and said, "Your mutant killin' days are ova!" and she kicked him hard in the gut.


	20. Home

**Chapter 20: Home**

After the destruction of Creed's base everyone climbed into their assigned vehicle. Wanda graciously hexed the two tied up men, Creed and Wiser throwing the two into the X-Jet on cots. She nodded to Rogue who gave a quick nod back before Wanda climbed into her sphere and took off with Magneto back to the institute.

Once on the X-Jet they turned to Rogue, "Where to?" Logan asked. _'He knew damn well but Rogue was still in charge of the mission until they reached home.'_

Rogue looked at him and said, "Let's go home, Ah'm sure the proffessor has some idea what he wants done with these two." She motioned to Graton and Jake.

"Sounds like a good plan Stripes." Logan turned on the engines and the jet roared to life. They took off high into the clouds until Hawaii and all the islands were nothing but specks next to the water.

After they were level and flying smoothly Storm fetched the medical kit from under one of the cots. She sat beside Rogue attempting to clean the girls injured head and cuts on her wrists where the handcuffs had been. Rogue was not cooperating. "Ow, that stings!" She pulled away.

"I am sorry Rogue, you took quite the beating."

They glared at Mystique. "Oh no, I am only responsible for the head, wrists and stomach. Everything else was either from the first set of guards, Creed or our final battle with the guards. We should consider ourselves all lucky that none of us were shot."

They looked at Rogue. "She's tellin' the truth. Ow, Storm!"

Storm sighed. "Rogue, it is going to sting because they are cuts. There is nothing I can do about that."

"She could," mumbled Rogue.

No one but Logan heard. "Hey Storm, why don't you and Mystique trade places for a bit. I need a better navigator anyway."

Both women understood. Storm went upfront and Mystique took over the care of Rogue. Mystique looked at Bobby, "Bobby, I need some ice." She then looked at Kitty, "Kitty, find me a thin bag to put the ice in."

Both Bobby and Kitty did what she asked and said, "Here," and thrust her a plastic bag filled with ice.

Mystique proceeded to numb the cut areas on Rogue and then applied the antiseptic.

Storm watched. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Logan tried to comfort her. "Don't beat yourself up 'Ro. Think of it as learning something new, even if it is from her." Storm sighed and nodded. As she glanced back she saw Mystique rub away the dried blood and saw Rogue wince.

"That hurts! Can't ya be a bit more gentle!

Mystique looked at her and shook her head. "Tough it out Rogue." Rogue's eyes bugged out of her head and then she gave her glare of death. Mystique just ignored it and proceeded rubbing the area. "You need stitches and I can't give them to you while the area is covered up with dry blood. Now stay still."

Rogue sucked in a deep breath. "Fine, but it's ya fault," she mumbled.

After Rogue was stitched up she said, "Hey Logan, can Ah pilot again?"

Logan looked at her. "Kid, you're pretty beat, why don't you just relax. 'Ro and I have this." He looked at his Stripes. She wasn't happy. "Look Stripes, why don't you check in with the mansion and tell the professor that we will need the officers who deal with the FOH ready to take some scum away."

"Fine." She took the radio that Storm handed her.

"Professor are ya there?"

"Yes Rogue, how can I help you?"

"Well, we are not only bringin' back the drug t' be destroyed, but also Graton Creed and Jake Wiser, the creator of Kicking the X. We are hopin' that you might be able t' have the cops that deal with the FOH ready outside o' the mansion t' pick these scum up."

"Well Rogue, I would like to, but I don't have any proof, unless you do."

"Oh Ah got proof professor! They were jus' stupid enough t' put their inicals on the boxes of the drugs. Have a look in the lab if ya don't believe meh. Plus the billboards they were advertising on, it is all there." She paused and looked behind her before continuing. "Ah also don't think Jake Wiser wants anythin' t' do with this company anymore, do ya Jake?" Jake shook his head. "He says no professor."

"Are you talking blackmail Rogue?"

"Not necessarily, more o' a reduced sentence. He was kind 'enough t' tell us 'ow t' get rid o' the drug. Can ya run that by the authorities?"

"I will do my best. What is your ETA back here?"

"Um, one sec." She looked at Logan, "Logan, when will we be back home?"

"Three hours tops, why?"

"Prof. wants t' know." She then turned her attention back to the radio. "We should be back in three hours at the most professor."

"Thank you Rogue. I will do my best to arrange for a pick-up."

"Thanks professor!"

When they arrived back at the mansion there were twenty cop cars. Rogue looked at the other teams, "Why so many cars? Ah told the professor we had two people."

"Oh, they are for all the guards we managed to take back," Lance said.

Her eyes sparkled and the left side of her mouth turned up in a semi smile. "Well Ah'll be damned. How'd that happen?"

"Magneto took them in a large sphere made out of the base. Scared the shit out of them. You could actually hear them screaming."

Rogue didn't believe that. Sure you could hear the spheres whizzing by at a fast pace, but you couldn't hear the people inside the metal, could you? "Naw, there's got t' be more. No one screams in those orbs without a reason. What happened?"

Toad hopped over, "Ha, Wanda hexed it!"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah knew there was more."

Just then Logan and Mystique dragged Graton Creed and Jake Wiser off of the jet and over to the authorities. Captain Jay Russell spoke to Creed, "We've been looking for you a long time Mr. Creed. It will be my pleasure to put you behind bars."

Creed looked ready to attack. "MUTANT LOVER!" he screamed.

Capt. Russell shook her head, "No, I am a peace keeper like Professor Xavier. She motioned for two of her officers to cuff the two men.

They did so but right before they were put in the car Rogue called out, "Ah hope they make y' suffer behind bars the way y' made the mutants at your base suffer." With that the two men were shoved into the back seat of the cop car and the doors were slammed shut.

Capt. Jay then turned to Charles. "Charles, who was in charge of this mission?" Charles motioned to Rogue. Jay looked at her, "You did a great job. We have been looking all over for Graton Creed. We checked all his abandoned bases, and had his face on the most wanted list throughout all of the United States and Canada. We had no idea that he had traveled so far beyond those boundaries. Now that he is behind bars our hope is that the FOH will wither away, slowly, but eventually disappear. Thank you."

Rogue wasn't sure what to say. She looked around. Everyone was smiling, even The Brotherhood. Finally she said, "Ah couldn't o' done it without mah teams." Jay extended her hand. Rogue looked at her own hands. Her wrists were bandaged but she was wearing her gloves. She extended her own and shook Jay's hand.

Before Jay left she said, "Charles made a wise choice placing you as a leader." She then turned and got in her car taking Creed and Wiser into custody.

Rogue could feel all eyes on her so she spun around, "What!" she demanded.

"Nothing," was the only answer she got.


	21. The Final Missions

**Chapter 21: The final Missions**

Rogue entered the mansion. She could not remember a time when she had been this exhausted. She wanted to sleep, just take a little nap even. That might do her some good, but she couldn't, not yet anyways. She had to find Amara.

Rogue wandered the halls and almost walked into Jamie. "Rogue!" He threw his arms around her and she almost screamed.

"Ahh, Jamie!" His face fell and he looked scared. She felt bad; she hadn't meant to scare him. "Jamie, Ah'm sorry, Ah'm jus' badly bruised an' really tired."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rogue. Are you going to be ok?"

She smiled down at him, "Ya, nothin' that Dr. McCoy, Logan and sleep can't fix." She told him. He smiled and then she asked, "Jamie, have ya seen Amara?"

He nodded, "Yes, our job on this mission was to help Dr. McCoy. Amara should be down in the med bay." Rogue was confused. As far as she knew the only thing down in the lab with Dr. McCoy were the drugs the four groups had collected. Jamie sensed her confusion so he started explaining. "Kurt and I were able to convince some people to come back and see Dr. McCoy for testing. We almost lost a girl named Emily. Dr. McCoy is doing everything he can to get the drug out of her body"

Rogue understood now. The two entered the elevator and headed down to the med bay. Rogue decided to ask Jamie if he knew more about this Emily and anyone else. "Did this Emily take all the pills Jamie?"

Jamie shook his head. "No, there was one left in her box. Rebecca had three left in hers."

Rogue sighed. They would pull through. As they entered the room she looked around. There were a good twenty cots lined up. _'Well, we could make a whole other wing down here,' _she thought. Just then Hank turned around and saw her looking around the room. "Rogue, how good it is to see you made it back, but I must say it looks like you sustained quite the injuries." He motioned to her stitched head and bandaged wrists.

Rogue sighed, "Actually Hank, it's the bursin' that hurts the most. However Ah'm not here for medical attention, yet anyways. Ah'm here for Amara, is she here with ya?"

Amara walked down the hall towards Rogue. She had been near the back tending to a little boy who had just fallen asleep. She looked at Rogue and then turned to Hank, "Tommy's asleep now. I think his fever finally came down. Oh and Sarah says she is hungry."

Hank chuckled, "Well at least we know they are feeling better. Amara, Rogue requires your assistance." Amara looked at Rogue and then back to Dr. McCoy. He smiled, "I will be fine Amara. I have a feeling this is more important."

"Are you sure Dr. McCoy?"

"I am positive."

Amara left the med bay with Rogue and Jamie took her place. When they were in the elevator Amara said, "So what's so important that you need me? I know it's not a training session."

Rogue gave a little smirk, "No, it's not trainin'. It's a mission for y' and y' alone." Amara looked at Rogue and followed her outside to the back of the grounds. Rogue continued, "Ya know when ya do a bad job on a report an' ya don' want anyone t' know, so ya burn it?"

"How do you know that? Did Tabitha say something? Or Jubilee, or…"

Rogue stopped her, "Hun, everyone knows everythin' around here."

Amara looked sheepish, "So even the professor knows?" Rogue nodded and Amara looked at the ground. "Oh, am I in trouble?"

Rogue let out a humph. "No Amara, Ah actually need ya burnin' skills." She stopped and pointed to the packages laid out on the lawn. "Ya see these?" Amara nodded and Rogue continued, "Inside o' these packages are 1000 boxes o' the drug y' and Gambit collected two an' a half days ago."

Amara's eyes popped out of her head. "1000 boxes, in all these packages! That's a lot. There must be at least 100 of them here."

"There are 150 actually." Rogue told her.

Amara looked at them and then at Rogue, "I don't understand, why do you need me?"

Rogue took in a deep breath and then tried her best to explain. _'Man leading was tough'_ "Amara, the only way to get rid of this drug safely is by using hot liquid. That would be you."

"I can't Rogue, there are too many. I'm sorry."

Amara turned around but Rogue caught her and looked her in the eye, "Amara, y' throw fire balls all day and when ya get a bad mark y' burn it up. Ah know that the other seniors think that y' and the other new recruits don' know what y' are doin', but that's not what Ah see. D' ya know what Ah see?" Amara shook her head. "Ah see lot's o' power, jus' lack o' control. T' be an X-Man ya have t' have control. D' ya want t' be an X-Man Amara?"

Amara looked at Rogue and said, "Yes, of course I want to be an X-Man."

Rogue gave a nod, "Good. Here is y' firs' lesson an' mission in one. Each o' these boxes contains a bad grade, a C- or lower. Ah want ya t' turn 'em in t' ash."

Amara looked at the boxes and said, "Ok, I will try, but what happens if something goes wrong?"

Rogue looked up to the sky and Amara raised her head to look up too. "Storm 'ill take care o' any emergencies. Now, are you ready t' burn some boxes full o' bad grades?"

Amara fired up and put everything she had in to as many boxes as she could. After two hours Amara had turned fifty boxes to ash. She wobbled a bit and then sat down. "Rogue, I think I'm spent for the day."

Rogue looked at the boxes and then down at Amara. "Good work kid."

Storm floated down from the sky, "Well done child. Rogue is quite right; you all need more of a challenge."

After a good night's sleep and a hearty breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon and juice Amara Rogue and Storm headed back outside to continue the task of destroying the boxes. Amara took out another fifty before almost collapsing.

"Ya know Amara, y' can take a break when ya need t'. We need ya walkin' and active, not in the med bay," Rogue informed her.

Amara smiled t Rogue and asked, "Did you take a break on your mission?"

Rogue looked at her and sighed, "No, but Ah didn't use mah powers. Ah had t' be always on mah guard, listenin' for guards, alarms, footsteps that didn't belong t' the team." She took a swig of her water. "Y' are exhaustin' yourself by usin' your powers. Why don' we take care o' the rest o' the boxes tomorrow?"

Amara tried to protest, "But Rogue, there are only fifty left! I can do it."

"Nope," said Rogue. "Your energy's too low. Ya need t' recharge an' t' do that ya 'ave t' get rest."

The girl looked at Rogue, "So if I take a nap I can come back out and toast these bad grade boxes?"

Rogue looked at Storm. "Child, Rogue just doesn't want you to wind up in the med bay. She has spent many a time in there because of over using her powers. Do you understand?"

Amara looked at Rogue and then to Storm. "Yes Storm I understand."

The three came inside and Amara was swarmed by Sam, Jubilee and Jamie. "So, how'd it go?" Sam asked. _'The New Recruits had placed bets on how many boxes Amara would toast today. Sam said 30, Jubes said 60 and Jamie said 50.'_

"It went fine I guess. It gets rally tiring. It's not easy becoming an X-Man."

Amara started to head for the stairs when. Jamie asked, "Amara, how many boxes did you get rid of today?"

"Why Jamie?"

"Oh we are just wondering how you are doing," lied Sam.

"Oh," said a tired Amara, "I got rid of 50 more. I hope to get rid of the other 50 tomorrow. Night guys." With that Amara headed off to bed and Jamie got handed fifty dollars.

Amara fell asleep almost instantly when she flopped on her bed. She started replaying the last two days in her head. The return of the X-Men and Brotherhood, Rogue coming to find her in the med bay, how the patients were doing in the med bay, and how much stronger she could feel her powers becoming just by toasting fifty thick packages a day. She hadn't realized how important focus and control were until working with Rogue. No wonder Jamie liked working with her.

Rogue on the on other hand was not having very much luck sleeping. She tossed and turned. Something was bothering her but she couldn't figure out what it was. The base was gone, Magneto had seen to that. Creed was now behind bars along with Wiser, they had been on the news so she knew that wasn't it. She had told Hank the good news about the drug and that all the people in the med bay should be getting well as long as none had taken all fourteen pills. Amara was doing very well with destroying the packages so why couldn't she sleep?

"_You miss him," _Jean's Psyche said.

Rogue ignored her and attempted to push her back.

"_The FOH won't give up that easily" _Scott's psyche said.

Was that it? Was Rogue worried about the FOH? Capt. J. Russell had said she hoped they would fall with their leader behind bars. Creed however had threatened Rogue on Maui saying he would have all of Bayville and NYC attack the institute if she hadn't played along with him. Would all his supporters attack the mansion now that he was captured? Surely not, they didn't know who had caught him. So what was keeping her up?

She got out of bed and cringed. She was sore all over. _'Maybe Ah should o' gone t' the med bay.'_ She saw a shadow by her window. "Remy," she whispered.

He popped in and pouted, "What gave Remy 'way Cherie?"

She pointed to her lamp and the curtain. "Y' shadow. Why are ya up so early?"

"Why aren't y' asleep?" he replied.

She gave a small shrug, "Can't sleep. How 'bout y'?"

He looked at Rogue and said, "Remy jus' worried 'bout his Cherie." He walked over to her. She kept her eyes locked on his. He wasn't lying, his eyes held a certain amount of concern in them.

"Ah'm fine Remy, jus' can't sleep, that's all."

He looked at her and shook his head, "Dats no' all, tell Remy what botherin' ya."

Rogue sat down on her bed and leaned back a bit. Remy sat beside her and put his arm around her waist. "Ow!" Remy seemed surprised and removed his arm.

"Cherie, what's wrong?"

"It's nothin' just bad bruisin'. Jus' keep ya slimy Swap Rat hands t' ya self." She looked away from him for a second and then looked and asked, "Remy, d' ya think Ah'm leader material?"

Remy wasn't quite sure how to answer this one so he said, "Is dis a trick question Cherie?"

Rogue smacked his covered arm. "No, Ah'm serious! Ah sent out four groups t' collect a deadly drug, an' Ah took both the X-Men an' the Brotherhood in t' battle. Hell Ah even brought Mystique on the mission. Ah know Scott wouldn't of…"

Remy cut her off, "Rogue, Rogue, y' make a great leader. Shades jus' t' stupid t' see dat sometime' ya need de outside 'elp. Non, de base is ruined, de men are behind de bars, y' teachin' de petite 'ow t' use her power t' become a' X-Man." He smirked and then said, "Ah tink tat make y' a horrible leader."

She slapped him again and said, "Shut up Swamp Rat." Her eyes fluttered closed. "Ah missed ya," she whispered and she fell asleep leaning on Remy.

The sun came shining through the window blinding Rogue as there was a knock at her door. "What?" she groaned. It seemed like she had only just fallen asleep.

"It's like breakfast time," came Kitty's voice.

"Kitty, Ah'm tired. Tell 'em Ah ain't comin' down."

Kitty shuffled outside of Rogues door and then said, "I was like told that like wasn't an option. You have to like eat before you take Magma out back to finish off the packages."

Rogue groaned again, "Fine, Ah'll be down shortly. She gently slid off of Remy, took some fresh clothes out of her closet and had a quick shower. She then got dressed and headed downstairs.

Almost everyone was at the table with the exception of Remy, Scott and Jean. "Where are Scott an' Jean?" she asked.

"Where's Gumbo?" came a _'I've only had half my coffee'_ voice.

Rogue didn't say anything. Instead she grabbed a blueberry muffin, orange juice and grabbed a mug for coffee. As she ate she heard Sam, Jubilee and Jamie whispering. They looked over towards her and then glanced at Amara. Rogue rolled her eyes and then called down the table, "Hey Amara, think you'll get rid o' all those boxes today?"

Amara looked at her, "I think so. I have done fifty a day, so this should be the last bunch, why?"

"Oh no reason, jus' that ya have some bets bein' placed at your end o' the table's all."

Amara looked at the three others. "Is that why you wanted to know how many boxes I trashed yesterday Jamie?"

He nodded and said, "But it was Sam's idea."

Amara glared at Sam. "Fine, I want you to choose a different kind of bet."

Sam looked at her and said, "What kind of bet?"

"How long will it take me to finish off the last fifty boxes?"

Sam smiled, "Ok, who's in?" There were calls from all over the table. "One hour" "One hour twenty-five minutes" "Two hours to the second."

Once the girls were finished their breakfast Rogue and Amara headed out back to met Storm. Storm looked behind them. "You have drawn quite the crowd today. Do I dare ask what happened at breakfast?"

Rogue just turned to the crowd, "Alright ya pathetic bunch o' losers, ya'll are gonna learn a valuable lesson in respect. Ya are gonna watch Magma destroy the packages that hold the drug that could o' killed ya! As for y' Sam an' Jubilee, y' are gonna see how hard ya got t' work t' be considered an X-Man." She then turned to Magma, "Are y' ready?"

Amara nodded and fired up. She put everything she had into destroying the boxes and more. She could feel the power flowing through her and after one hour and forty- five minutes the boxes were ash.

They looked at the crowd. They seemed slightly stunned. Amara was wobbly again and Storm helped her to the ground. Rogue addressed the group, "Any questions?"

Sam and Jubilee looked at one another and then Sam said, "Why aren't you teaching us?"

Rogue looked at him slightly taken a back. She then said, "'Cause Logan's trainin' ya, that's why."

They heard Logan grunt in the back of the crowd, "Kid, whenever I'm not here feel free to give them this kind of work out."

Scott and Jean had come out side to see what all the fuss was about. When they saw Magma destroying the last of the boxes and the amount of force she was using they were shocked. They had always placed the new recruits at the bottom of the chain, but never took the time to know them. After seeing Jamie's avoidance skills in the DR and now Magma's strength they felt badly. Scott walked over to Rogue and said, "Rogue, you make one hell of a trainer and a leader. Thank you."

She looked at him and said, "For what Scott?"

"Opening my eyes to new things. I hope the professor will make you a leader again sometime." Scott then walked away leaving Rogue speechless.

The professor smiled. He knew that he had made the right decision.

A figure came up behind Rogue and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tries bien Cherie tries bien." (Very good darling, very good)

The End


End file.
